sibling's secret
by Shouharaku
Summary: Park Jihoon dan Park Jinyoung adalah sepasang kakak beradik yang yatim piatu sejak kecil. Mereka berhasil hidup mandiri berkat buku buku Jihoon yang laris manis. Setidaknya itulah yang selama ini Jinyoung kira/BDSM/R 18/GANGBANG/HYUNDEEP PANWINK NIELWINK HWANGWINK 2PARK/ALLXWINK/HAREM!JIHOON/PWP/LEMON/NC/SMUT/Porn! scene/sexslut!Jihoon
1. Chapter 1

" _wake up sleepy head"_

Jinyoung mengernyit ketika merasakan cahaya matahari menyapa wajahnya begitu saja. Tanpa terhalang media seperti gorden atau kaca jendela.

Pemuda manis itu lantas membuka mata, kelewat hafal dengan suara sang Kakak yang kini tengah duduk disamping ranjang nya sembari meraih selimut yang tadi membalut tubuh nya untuk dilipat.

Jinyoung tersenyum pada sang Kakak;

"selamat pagi Jihoon Hyung" sapanya dengan suara serak.

Kakaknya tersenyum lembut

"Selamat pagi juga Jinyoungie"

"sarapan apa kita pagi ini?" tanya si adik yang tengah melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi.

"kejutan?"

Dahi Jinyoung mengernyit "kejutan? Memang nya siapa yang ulang tahun?"

Jihoon terkekeh mendengar ucapan adiknya yang sudah jelas, pasti masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"aku hanya bercanda Jinyoungie" pemuda manis dengan pipi tembam itu melangkah mendekati adiknya yang terlihat masih sangat mengantuk. Ditepuk nya pipi Jinyoung yang memang lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya agar nyawanya lekas kembali.

"kalau dalam sepuluh menit kau tidak segera turun kebawah, nanti _pie_ buah nyaHyung habiskan" canda Jihoon seraya melangkah berlalu, keluar dari kamar adiknya yang masih dalam tahap memproses ucapan sang kakak.

Tak lama, Jinyoung membulatkan matanya lucu dan merengek keras pada Jihoon yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"Ih! Jihoon Hyung! Jahat! Jangan~~~"

Sedangkan Jihoon hanya tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan Jinyoung di pagi hari.

* * *

Semua orang tahu siapa Park Jihoon dan Park Jinyoung.

Sepasang adik kakak yang tingal di rumah sederhana paling ujung itu yatim piatu semenjak Jihoon sang kakak, berusia 12 tahun.

Semua orang selalu mengagumi bagaimana anak manis seperti mereka memiliki tabiat yang baik, sekalipun mereka tak mendapatkan didikan orang tua secara penuh seperti anak anak lain pada umumnya.

Jihoon sang kakak terkenal karena matanya yang indah, sekalipun ia begitu pendiam dan hanya akan berbicara seperlunya pada orang lain. Namun Jihoon perhatian pada orang orang disekitarnya.

Sementara Jinyoung sang adik seolah mewakilkan kakaknya ketika ia bercerita ini dan itu mengenai segala sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan pantas untuk diceritakan pada orang lain.

Jinyoung kerap kali ditanya, apa pekerjaan kakaknya sehinga mereka berdua yang yatim piatu ini sanggup hidup berkecukupan tanpa harus merepotkan orang lain. Lagi pula sudah menjadi rahasia umum juga, kalau Jihoon melarang adik manisnya bekerja. Memberikannya ultimatum untuk berprestasi di sekolah agar kelak dapat hidup berkecukupan, lebih dari kondisi mereka yang sekarang.

Mereka tak memiliki sanak saudara di Korea.

Keluarga besar ayah mereka berada di Jepang, sementara yang orang orang tahu, ibu kandung mereka membuang keduanya dan sang ayah di tahun ke sepuluh usia pernikahan mereka.

Karenanya hubungan Jihoon dengan keluarga Ibu kandungnya sangat buruk.

Bisa ditebak, untuk meminta uang pun tak sudi.

Jika sudah demikian, Jinyoung akan menjawab;

"Jihoon Hyung itu Editor buku" kata nya sembari tersenyum antusias "jika sedang sibuk, dia bisa menginap di tempat penulis yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya hingga pagi. Tapi jika tidak ia akan menemaniku sepanjang hari, sampai aku sendiri bosan"

Jawaban Jinyoung memang logis.

Dan semua orang tentu saja percaya dengan perkataan si manis yang nampak begitu yakin.

Jinyoung tidak berbohong. Ketika kau menyaksikan ia berkata demikian, binar matanya menampakkan kejujuran yang begitu ketara.

Jelas sekali jika ia tidak berbohong.

Dia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

Iya.

Sementara ia sendiri, entah karena begitu sayang pada kakaknya, atau karena yakin kakaknya tak mungkin berbohong pada dirinya.

Tak pernah bertanya lebih lanjut pada sang kakak yang begitu _introvert_ jika berhadapan dengan tetangga.

Namun tidak jika dengan _client_ dan orang orang lain yang terlibat dalam pekerjaan seorang Park Jihoon.

* * *

"Hyung! Hyungseob sudah didepan! Aku berangkat dulu ya!"

Jihoon yang tengah merapikan boneka Jinyoung yang berserakan di ruang tengah menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik dinding. Si manis melangkah ke pintu depan untuk sekedar memberikan lambaian tangan pada Jinyoung yang berencana untuk menginap di rumah Hyungseob hingga esok hari.

"hati hati di jalan! Jangan merepotkan Hyungseob!"

Mendengar perkataan Jihoon, bibir Jinyoung mencebik.

"aku tidak merepotkan siapapun!"

Ah, dia masih bayi.

Hyungseob yang berdiri di sebelah Jinyoung lantas tertawa.

"tidak apa apa Jihoon Hyung! Jika anak ini berulah, aku akan menyuruhnya tidur di gudang!"

"Hyungseobie jahat!"

"hehehe"

Jihoon mengulas senyum tipis pada keduanya yang berjalan dengan wajah riang. Hingga punggung adik nya dan Hyungseob hilang di ujung jalan, barulah ia menutup pintu kemudian menguncinya dari dalam.

Helaan nafas itu lolos.

Tangan Jihoon bergetar. Menggenggam erat ponselnya, yang layarnya masih menyala. Menampilkan pesan yang baru saja ia baca ketika adiknya berseru, hendak berpamitan.

* * *

" _ **kau suka hadiahku?"**_

' _tidak'_

" _ **lebih baik kau mencobanya dulu"**_

' _tidak mau'_

" _ **kirimkan file yang sudah kau edit beserta video nya, ok?"**_

' _persetan'_

" _ **you know how the rules right?"**_

* * *

Jihoon jatuh terduduk.

Masih di balik pintu depan.

Kakinya terasa begitu lemas.

Dia tidak mungkin membalas pesan pesan laknat itu dengan kata kata kasar seperti barusan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengutuk orang diseberang sana dalam hati.

Jihoon dan Jinyoung tidak bisa makan jika ia berani menolak atau membantah.

Sialan...

Senyum manis adiknya terngiang dengan jelas. Berputar seperti kaset rusak didalam otak Jihoon.

Kakak sulung keluarga Park itu menjambak rambutnya keras kemudian kembali menarik nafas dalam dalam.

Berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang merasa nyaris gila.

Tidak.

Dia tidak boleh gila sementara adiknya masih bergantung pada dirinya untuk hidup.

* * *

Pemuda tampan itu setia mengulas senyum pada siapapun yang ia temui, sepanjang jalan ia hendak pergi ke rumah Jihoon. Rekannya sesama editor.

Sesekali menyapa beberapa orang yang ia kenal, sekedar berbasa basi kemudian kembali berjalan.

Hingga sebuah rumah dengan berbagai macam bunga di halaman depan, cat berwarna biru gelap yang mendominasi, dan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua yang kelewat ia hafal, terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

Pemuda tampan nan tinggi itu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci duplikat yang terdapat gantungan bertuliskan _'Lai Guanlin'_. Membuka pintu kayu tersebut tanpa halangan yang berarti.

Tanpa berniat mengetuk pintu atau mengucapkan salam, Guanlin langsung masuk kedalam rumah rekannya yang manis itu.

Seolah kediaman keluarga Park yang hanya tersisa adik dan kakak itu rumah nya sendiri.

Jemari kurus nya bergerak mengunci pintu itu dua kali, dan menggembok nya dari dalam.

To be honest –

\- he dislike everyone, everything, anything, that would disturb him.

"Jihoon Hyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Guanlin meletakkan tas nya di sofa ruang tengah. Masih ada boneka dan buku buku pelajaran adik Jihoon yang berserakan.

Sepertinya, Jihoon belum selesai bersih bersih tapi terburu buru meninggalkannya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Setelah tak mendapati Jihoon di dapur (Guanlin baru saja dari ruang tengah dan tentu saja ia melewati ruang tamu terlebih dahulu untuk kesana), Guanlin menyeret langkah nya ke lantai dua.

Ke sebuah pintu yang terdapat _Dreamcatcher_ berwarna coklat, yang merupakan hadiah dari Woojin untuk Jihoon. Berdampingan dengan kamar lain yang di pintu nya terdapat papan kayu yang bertuliskan _**'Jinyoungie's room'**_.

"Jihoon?" panggil Guanlin.

Pintu kamar Jihoon terkunci.

Panggilannya pun tak dijawab.

Bocah taiwan itu menghela nafas, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kunci lain dari saku celananya.

Cklek.

Membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan sedikit mengerang kesal karena Jihoon hobi sekali mengurung diri di kamar terkunci, sementara pintu depan dan belakang rumahnya bahkan sudah digembok.

Guanlin hanya menatap pemandangan dihadapannya tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun. Raut wajah nya datar karena sudah kelewat terbiasa menyaksikan pemandangan kacau nan menggairahkan yang seperti sekarang.

Sudah menebak kalau keadaan orang yang hendak ditemuinya pasti tak jauh berbeda dari remaja berusia belasan tahun yang sedang _horny_ –

Dengan mata berair, mulut yang mati matian ia tutup dengan telapak tangan agar suaranya tak terdengar keras, mengenakan hoodie kebesaran yang Guanlin yakin milik Daniel, dan sebuah dildo besar berwarna hitam yang bergetar hebat hingga dengan terpaksa, si manis harus kembali menuang cairan pelumas yang kental dan dingin di aera sekitar lubang analnya.

Jihoon bukan wanita, -

Lubangnya memang bisa basah, dan berkedut meminta diisi.

Tapi tentunya tubuhnya tak bisa memproduksi cairan lubrikasi seorang diri

Guanlin bersidekap diambang pintu.

Tak berniat mendekat.

Mengamati dari sana dengan mata setajam elang.

Bagaimana seorang Park Jihoon berusaha untuk tetap memfokuskan matanya pada kamera dengan tatapan memelas dan memohon iba.

Sementara dildo besar pemberian Daniel bergetar hebat dan menyodok lubang anusnya dengan tidak manusiawi.

Mengaduk lubang basah nan sempit itu hingga si empu lupa cara mengambil nafas dengan benar.

Guanlin diam saja ketika Jihoon, dengan tangan yang bergetar, meraih _remote control_ dildo itu lalu menaikkan level nya hingga maksimal.

" _nghh- hah! Hmmmph –"_

Jihoon berusaha membuka lebar pahanya agar dildo yang mengaduk lubangnya terpampang dengan jelas.

Hanya dengan menyaksikan wajah memerah Jihoon yang basah oleh peluh. Poni bagian depannya yang basah hingga membuat nya terlihat seperti habis mandi, Guanlin tahu kalau Jihoon merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa ketika dildo besar itu mengaduk dan bergetar didalam hole nya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

" _akh-! Hah...- ukh... umpphhh!-"_

Penis mungil Jihoon mengacung tegak. Ujungnya sudah mulai mengeluarkan pre-cum, terlihat merah, menggoda dan menggemaskan di waktu yang bersamaan.

Jihoon yang terduduk dengan kaki yang mengakang diatas karpet, menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan mulut. Sesekali menggigiti kuku jari nya, mendongakkan kepala, hingga menggeleng ribut karena rasa nikmat yang tak terbendung.

Terlebih jika permainan itu menyangkut Daniel –

Dia harus mati matian menahan desahan atau paling parah, ketika mereka bertemu Daniel akan mengisi lubang nya dengan cairan entah apa yang membuat anus nya seperti vagina yang mengeluarkan cairan kental.

Dan Jihoon sangat tidak menyukai nya.

" _hiks – hah! Mhh... Dadd – ddy..."_ bisik si manis lirih.

Jemari mungil Jihoon mencengkram ujung hoodie nya erat erat, sebagai pegangan.

ketika gelombang kenikmatan itu mulai mendera perlahan lahan, Dan sukses membuat kepalanya hanya diisi oleh bayangan Daniel yang sedang menghentak dirinya dalam dan kuat dengan miliknya yang keras.

Jihoon memejamkan netra indahnya yang berlinang air mata erat erat.

Cairan itu terasa memenuhi pangkal penisnya dan berdesakan, berebut ingin keluar.

" _Dad – Dad! Daddyh... -"_

Nafas Jihoon tersengal.

Patah patah.

Terputus putus.

Pemuda manis itu nampak tersiksa karena untuk mengambil nafas dengan benar saja ia tak sanggup.

" _HMH...- Dad! Daniel Daddyh!"_

Jihoon melenguh panjang ketika orgasme nya datang.

Menyembur hingga mengenai lensa kamera yang merekam kegiatan masturbasi nya barusan. Kepala itu tertunduk untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian dengan lemas ia menengadah, tersenyum pada kamera, masih dengan dildo yang bergetar hebat didalam lubang anusnya.

" _hah...- hah...- hah...-"_

Senyum Jihoon lenyap ketika secara otomatis kamera tersebut nonaktif dengan sendirinya.

Menyimpan video berdurasi 20 menit yang sejak awal hingga akhir berisi kegiatan dirinya yang mengawini tangannya sendiri.

Dildo itu masih bergetar hebat dan menekan prostatnya yang bengkak berulang ulang, hingga membuat tubuh lemah nya yang sensitif dan telah kehabisan tenaga ambruk.

Jihoon merengek pelan ketika merasakan prostatnya dihajar terus menerus oleh alat berbentuk penis itu.

Tangan mungilnya meraba raba ranjang untuk menemukan remote yang menjadi pengontrol benda laknat yang tengah mengaduk lubang nya saat ini, namun alih alih menemukan _remote_ , tangan Jihoon yang gempal bersentuhan dengan jemari kurus nan panjang yang begitu ia kenal.

"ukuran dildo ini sama seperti penis Hyunbin"

Suara berat itu berbisik di telinga Jihoon.

Nafas Jihoon tersendat.

Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Daniel Hyung pasti mengamuk karena kau berani pergi membeli kopi dengan Hyunbin sementara beberapa menit sebelum nya, ketika dia mengajak, kau menolak"

Jemari panjang itu menekan nekan dildo tersebut, memaksanya untuk masuk semakin dalam.

Jihoon berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya da menemukan Guanlin sedang berjongkok dengan netra yang terfokus pada lubang Jihoon yag menelan dildo hitam itu dengan lahap.

" _ma – matikanh..."_ bisik Jihoon dengan suara serak.

"aku tidak dengar"

Jihoon terisak kecil ketika Guanlin semakin menekan dildo itu hingga ujung nya nyaris habis. Tangan mungil nya berusaha menahan pergerakan Guanlin yang hanya akan membuat lubang nya semakin melebar.

" _Oppah...- Guanh mh! Gu – gu...- Guanh hmhnn.. linh- Oppahn!"_

Rengek Jihoon nelangsa, menatap Guanlin yang kini sedikit meliriknya dengan mata bulat yang basah dan berair.

" _ma – mah hah...- Eumhhhhhhh! –"_

Jihoon _cum_ lagi.

Pemuda manis itu terkulai lemas beralaskan karpet, masih dengan dildo besar yang mengaduk lubang nya dan tak berniat Guanlin matikan.

Pemuda tampan itu justru memperhatikan lubang kecil di tengah tengah dildo yang muat jika dimasukkan selang.

Samar samar Jihoon dapat mendengar Guanli berkata;

" _hei Jihoon, tadi ayahmu menitipkan_ _ **vitamin**_ _minggu ini yang harus kau minum"_

Suara Guanlin menggema di gendang telinganya, mengalahkan suara dering ponsel nya yang berteriak tak terima karena diabaikan, dengan layar menyala dengan pemanggil yang diber nama oleh Jihoon _'Jinyoungie'._

* * *

Jinyoung menatap ponsel nya dengan raut wajah tak terima.

Pemuda manis itu mencebikkan bibir dan nyaris mencekik Hwanggu – anjing Hyungseob yang berwarna coklat – yang sejak tadi bermanja manja di pangkuannya.

"tidak diangkat lagi?"

Jinyoung menggeleng.

"mungkin Jihoonie Hyung sedang bekerja Jinyoungie" hibur Hyungseob "jadi dia tidak sempat mengecek ponsel nya, ah! Apalagi kan kalau membahas naskah novelis yang direvisi! Pasti ponselnya di silent!"

Kini Jinyoung menatap Hyungseob dengan puppy eyes nya yang khas

"tapi ini sudah panggilan ke lima ku hari ini"

"mungkin... dia sedang _making love_ dengan Guanlin Hyung?" Hyungseob menaik turunkan alisnya genit.

Wajah Jinyoung sontak bersemu merah ketika mendengar perkataan Hyungseob yang menjerumus.

"ma- mana mungkin?!"

"ish, kau ini" Hyungseob mengibaskan tangannya seperti ibu ibu rumpi "waktu main ke rumahmu, aku pernah melihat Jihoonie Hyung memakai apron yang ada noda putih nya!"

"bisa saja itu mayonaise atau mentega yang sudah dicairkan"

Bibir Hyungseob mengerucut "tapi Guanlin Hyung habis dari sana! Aku yakin pasti mereka baru saja _making love_ di dapur" kemudian ucapan tak berfaedah Hyungseob, ia akhiri dengan tawa yang keras dan menggema di penjuru kamar si pemuda bermarga Ahn.

Berbeda dengan Hyungseob tertawa girang, Jinyoung justru hampir melempar Hwanggu;

"Hyungseob sudah ih! Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi! Malu!"

Jinyoung memekik dengan wajah yang merona merah hingga ke telinga

* * *

"banyak..."

Jihoon bergumam lirih.

Memperhatikan dua bungkus plastik yang menyerupai kantung infus yang baru saja dikeluarkan Guanlin dari dalam tas.

Alih alih cairan bening, kantung plastik itu berisi Cairan putih nan kental seperti susu yang memenuhi kantung plastik itu dengan padat.

"wajar saja, Dokter gila itu tidak bertemu dengan mu selama seminggu penuh"

Guanlin yang baru saja mengabadikan Jihoon yang duduk di sofa dengan kaki yang terlipat dan masih mengenakan hoodie Daniel melalui ponselnya, berkata tanpa mengalihkan fokus nya dari ponsel tersebut.

"berapa orang?"

"hm?"

"kantung itu...-

\- berisi sperma berapa orang?"

Kali ini Guanlin terbahak keras.

Menertawakan pertanyaan Jihoon karena baginya pertanyaan itu lucu, sementara Jihoon bersyukur dalam hati karena ia bukan seorang wanita.

Ia tidak akan hamil.

"entah? Sepuluh? Minhyun – Hyung dengan sinting meminta susternya untuk mengisi kantung infus itu dengan sperma sebanyak mungkin" Guanlin menjawab disela sela tawanya yang belum juga reda.

Tubuh Jihoon meremang.

"bukankah itu bagus?" Guanlin bersuara setelah puas tertawa –

"kau tak perlu bersetubuh dengan banyak orang untuk dibuahi" Guanlin menatap Jihoon _intenese_ , sementara yang menjadi objek tatapan Guanlin kini membuang pandangannya ke segala arah.

Apapun, asal jangan mata Guanlin yang nampak begitu merendahkan harga dirinya.

Seperti seorang pelacur.

"jangan khawatir, kami akan bertanggung jawab jika kau hamil" canda Guanlin sembari mengeluarkan sebuah sutikan besar dari dalam tas nya, kemudian ia mengisi suntikan tanpa jarum itu dengan sperma dari kantung yang pertama.

Jihoon hanya diam.

Wajahnya lesu dan tatapannya sayu, tanpa gairah hidup.

Guanlin yang melihat dirinya seperti itu pun merasa terganggu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menjambak surai coklat Jihoon, memaksa si manis untuk beradu pandang dengan dirinya yang kini menatapnya dengan aura _sadistic_ yang begitu mengerikan.

"hei jalang"

Jihoon memejamkan mata mendengar ucapan Guanlin yang menyentak ulu hati nya.

"berhentilah bersikap seolah kau membenci sentuhan dan perintah kami" Guanlin menggeram penuh ancaman –

"kami tahu betul kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa penis kami mengisi lubang lapar mu itu"

Jihoon menahan nafas, ketika ingatan buruk kala ia pertama kali berkecimpung di sisi lain dunia yang gelap mendera.

"jangan buat aku meminta Minhyun – Hyung untuk mengisi lubangmu dengan satu liter sperma ok?"

Guanlin menyeringai.

"Minhyung Hyung tidak pernah keberatan jika suatu hari _, anak_ nya yang manis hamil dengan pria yang tak jelas asal usulnya, kau tahu itu kan?"

...

Jemari Jihoon meremat bahu Guanlin erat erat, tatkala pemuda tampan itu memasukkan ujung suntikan tersebut ke lubangnya.

Mata Jihoon berair ketika merasakan perutnya diisi oleh sperma entah siapa, dengan _volume_ yang tentunya lebih banyak dari sperma lelaki biasa ketika mereka orgasme. Jihoon ingat betul Guanlin bahkan tak ambil pusing dengan jumlah pemilik sperma yang kini tengah mengisi lubang merah nya yang berkedut.

Perutnya terasa begitu penuh.

Pe- penuh...

" _O- Oppahn... pe – penuh..."_ Jihoon berbisik lirih.

Namun si manis tak berani menghentikan Guanlin yang kembali mengisi suntikan kosong tersebut setelah semua isinya ditelan oleh lubang si _submisive_ , tanpa mengeluarkannya dari lubang Jihoon.

"kita sedang bereksperimen Jihoon" Guanlin menyeringai nakal ketika menemukan Jihoon yang nampak sudah tak sanggup jika harus diisi lagi.

Rona mukanya perpaduan antara mual dan terangsang.

Merona merah dan pucat disaat yang bersamaan.

"aku tidak bercanda ketika mengatakan kalau akan mengisi mu dengan satu liter sperma jika kau berulah"

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Tak lagi berani menyuarakan protes.

Jemarinya yang seperti bayi tak lagi meremat bahu Guanlin dan memilih untuk pasrah. Membiarkan tangan mungil nya yang tenggelam dalam lengan Hoodie oranye Daniel yang kebesaran.

Memejamkan mata erat erat kala merasakan perutnya kembali diisi –

Kemudian menahan nafas saat sebuah benda tumpul menyumbat anusnya, menahan cairan itu tetap didalam, setidak nya sampai lima atau delapan jam kedepan.

" _penuh..."_

Jihoon meraba perutnya yang sedikit menggembung.

"lihat Jihoon" Guanlin menyingkap Hoodie yang menutupi perut Jihoon, memberi perut putih tersebut usapan lembut, seolah didalam sana ada jabang bayi yang tengah tumbuh.

Pemuda taiwan itu berbisik di telinga Jihoon "itu artinya, kau sanggup jika harus menjadi tempat pembuangan sperma bukan?"

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Tangan nya perlahan lahan mengalung di leher Guanlin yang kini juga menariknya ke dalam rengkuhan si pemuda tampan.

"lalu kau apa Jihoon?" Guanlin bertanya seraya mengecupi leher dan bahu putih Jihoon yang menyapa indra penglihatannya ketika ia membawa si pemuda manis untuk ia peluk.

Mata cantik Jihoon terpejam. Ia menengadahkan kepala, memberikan Guanlin akses lebih untuk memberinya tanda kepemilikan. Membiarkan pemuda yang usianya setara dengan sang adik, namun mampu mengimbangi dirinya dalam banyak hal itu menjilat dan memberikan gigitan kecil pada bahunya yang pucat – meski tak sepucat kulit Guanlin –.

Jihoon mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Guanlin ketika pemuda tampan itu menghisap telinganya. Menjilat rongga dalam indra pendengarannya yang sensitif, kemudian turun mengecupi rahang bawah Jihoon.

Jihoon menatap Guanlin dengan tatapan sayu nan lemah.

Jemarinya memberikan remasan pada bagian belakang rambut Guanlin, memberikan afeksi menyenangkan yang membuat si tampan memejamkan mata.

Mereka bertatapan.

Membiarkan nafsu yang tersirat dari netra masing masing untuk menguar dan menyusup ke pori pori kulit sang lawan main.

Guanlin mengecup bibir Jihoon sekilas, sebelum kemudian melumat bibir semanis _cherry_ milik Jihoon tanpa ampun.

Sementara Jihoon hanya pasrah, membuka mulut nya sedikit agar Guanlin dapat bergantian menghisap bibir bawah dan atasnya.

" _mwah...- cpkh! Umh... mhh!"_

Guanlin benci ketika pasangannya dalam berciuman menutup mulut nya.

Ia bilang, rasanya seperti bekerja sendiri.

Karena itu Jihoon sesekali balas melumat bibir Guanlin yang mencumbunya dengan rakus.

Guanlin meraba raba paha bawah Jihoon, mencari adik kecil Jihoon yang tak tertutup celana dalam, kemudian mengusap penis mungil yang sudah mulai menegang itu.

" _Ee- Eunh...hnnhhh! mmmh!"_ pekik Jihoon disela pagutan panas mereka.

Guanlin semakin ganas _memakan_ bibir Jihoon. Ditariknya kedua belah bibir itu bergantian, dihisapnya kedua belah bibir merah yang membengkak itu, kemudian ia paksa Jihoon untuk membuka mulutnya sedikit lebih lebar agar lidahnya dapat menyapa penghuni rongga mulut Jihoon, dan mengajak daging tak bertulang milik Jihoon untuk saling mengecap dan membelit.

Guanlin mengobrak abrik isi mulut Jihoon tanpa ampun, tanpa memberi celah pada si manis untuk bernafas.

Jihoon sendiri memilih untuk pasrah menerima apa yang Guanlin lakukan pada dirinya.

Sementara tangan Jihoon perlahan merambat ke bawah, mencari tangan Guanlin yang tengah memberikan kocokan pada penis mungil Jihoon yang sudah basah.

" _mhhhh... O – op - Oppahn... hah – umn..."_ Jihoon menggumamkan desahan erotis sembari menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir Guanlin.

Menjilati bibir tebal tersebut pelan pelan sementara tangannya dibawah sana sudah dituntun Guanlin untuk memegang miliknya sendiri.

" _panas - ... mhhh! penuh...-"_ racau Jihoon.

Manik Jihoon semakin sayu, ditatapnya sang dominan yang ikut menggerakkan tangannya diatas tangan Jihoon untuk memompa penis mungil si manis

Tiba tiba, tanpa berucap sepatah katapun, Guanlin meremas adik kecil Jihoon kuat kuat, membuat Jihoon menggelinjang terkejut sebelum kemudian, mencari bibir Guanlin untuk dilumat.

Sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat.

" _Ah! Oo – Oppahmmm"_

Jihoon tersentak ketika Guanlin memainkan _**buttplug**_ yang bersarang di lubangnya, membuat sperma yang tedapat di perut Jihoon bergejolak dan mendatangkan rasa mual.

Guanlin semakin bersemangat.

Raut wajah Jihoon yang tersiksa namun penuh nafsu disaat yang bersamaan adalah yang terbaik.

* * *

 _Guanlin menghentak tubuh itu dengan keras._

 _Menumbuk prostat Jihoon yang membengkak tanpa jeda, tanpa memperlambat tempo hantamannya, membiarkan Jihoon berkesempatan untuk mendesah atau mengerang._

 _Pemuda taiwan itu bergerak kesetanan._

 _Tangannya terulur kedepan untuk mengocok penis Jihoon yang sudah menegang dan basah karena orgasme nya yang ketiga pagi ini._

 _Tapi Guanlin tanpa belas kasih, masih menyetubuhi Jihoon di dapur, sembari memaksa si manis untuk melanjutkan acara memasak sarapan paginya yang tak boleh tertunda._

" _hmph... hmph..."_

 _Jihoon menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Menahan desahan yang dapat keluar kapan saja jika ia teledor._

 _Adiknya sedang mandi dan dia bukan tipe orang yang dapat menahan kenikmatan dengan baik._

 _Sekeras apapun Jihoon menyangkal, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia membenarkan hinaan pria pria kaya yang menyebutnya jalang –_

– _kalau ia juga sama membutuhkan siksaan ini mendera tubuhnya setiap malam._

" _eung... Guan – Oppa... ahhh..."_

 _Jihoon mendesah terputus putus._

 _Seringai itu terukir di wajah Guanlin dan hentakan di tubuh Jihoon semakin menjadi._

 _Pegangan Jihoon pada meja pantry mengerat ketika mendengar suara kucuran air dari dalam kamar mandi menghilang._

 _Sepasang mata indah itu semula membulat panik, disusul dengan air mata yang mengucur karena tiba tiba Guanlin menghentak penis nya dalam sekali hingga prostatnya tertekan._

 _Penis mungilnya dicengkram kuat kuat dan Jihoon kehilangan kekuatannya untuk sekedar mengerang atau mendesah._

 _Jihoon dapat merasakan lubangnya penuh. Sperma itu menyembur didalam analnya begitu dalam, seolah Guanlin ingin memastikan tidak ada satu tetes pun keluar dari lubang Jihoon, lalu membasahi lantai._

 _Mata Jihoon membelalak dan ia menggelengkan kepala dan menatap Guanlin putus asa ketika merasakan benda pipih tiba tiba masuk kedalam lubang kencingnya dan menahan sperma nya yang sudah di ujung tanduk untuk keluar._

 _Guanlin mengabaikan._

 _Pemuda tampan itu memejamkan matanya dan menghentak tubuh berisi Jihoon sekali lagi sebelum melepaskannya. Membuat Jihoon yang kehilangan pegangan jatuh terduduk diatas lantai dengan sakit yang mendera kemaluannya._

" _jangan dilepas"_

 _Guanlin menendang Jihoon pelan, memberi peringatan._

" _atau adikmu akan melihat kakaknya bersetubuh dengan puluhan pria malam ini" ujar pemuda itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan dapur seolah tak terjadi apa apa._

 _Meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih setia berusaha mengendalikan nafasnya yang habis._

" _Hyung?"_

 _Jihoon menengadah kemudian terburu buru ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menemukan Jinyoung dengan handuk basah melingkar di bahu, menatapnya penuh tanya._

" _Hyung kenapa?"_

 _Jihoon menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Mengulas senyum manis pada Jinyoung, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya tanpa menoleh lagi pada sang adik yang hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian berlalu pergi._

 _Kelewat terbiasa dengan Jihoon yang memang seringkali tiba tiba menjadi pendiam._

 _Samar samar Jihoon dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari lubang analnya, pemuda manis itu menahan nafas, menangkupkan tangan nya didepan mulut, kemudian terisak pelan dengan kepala tertunduk._

* * *

" _maksudku, kau hanya perlu membuka pahamu dihadapan kami, membiarkan kami menghamilimu, lalu voila~ kau mendapatkan banyak uang_ _ **"**_

" _Kuberitahu satu rahasia manis, sekali kau memulai semua ini, kau tidak akan bisa berhenti_ _ **"**_

* * *

 _Orang orang di dunia gelap menyebutnya sybian machine, atau apapun itu._

 _Dan untuk orang seperti Jihoon yang bahkan selalu berusaha menghindari pergaulan bebas, benda itu terlalu mengerikan untuk disebut pemuas nafsu._

" _Berhenti! Kumohon! Akhh hiks!"_

 _Analnya diisi oleh dua dildo berukuran besar yang tersambung pada mesin otomatis yang dapat bergetar sekaligus menghentak lubang nya yang dahulu tak pernah dijamah oleh siapapun._

 _Jihoon terbaring diatas matras dengan tangan dan kaki yang diborgol._

 _Matanya ditutup oleh blindfold, namun bibirnya sengaja dibiarkan terbuka agar desahan dan erangan binalnya dapat memuaskan pria pria lapar yang ada di ruangan gelap tersebut._

 _Woojin menuangkan lube di perut Jihoon, membiarkan cairan kental itu mengalir kebawah hingga ke analnya yang terus ditumbuk, dihentak, dan dihancurkan tanpa jeda._

" _Woo – woojin hh... to – tol! Mhh! Hah! Huwah! Akhhh!"_

 _Jihoon memekik ketika penisnya dikocok dengan cepat oleh Woojin. Sesekali pemuda berkulit tan itu meremat nya kuat, membuat Jihoon hanya bisa bergerak random seperti cacing._

" _Hyung, tadi kau bilang akan membawa persediaan sperma dari rumah sakit kan?"_

 _Woojin menghiraukan Jihoon, ia lebih memilih bertanya pada seorang pemuda tinggi yang baru saja melepaskan jas dokternya._

" _hei, apa level nya tidak terlalu keras? Dia bisa gila"_

" _apa maksudmu, tujuan kita memang membuatnya gila kan?"_

" _demi Tuhan Kang Daniel! Dia bahkan belum genap berusia dua puluh tahun!"_

" _dia akan legal bulan depan! Kenapa Hyung berisik sekali, mengaku saja! Kau juga tegang hanya karena melihat pantat nya ketika berjalan kan!?"_

 _Minhyun mendesah kasihan._

 _Melihat tubuh Jihoon yang penuh peluh dan terhentak pasrah diatas matras._

 _Tak mampu melakukan banyak perlawanan karena ia telah salah memilih kumpulan orang gila sebagai orang yang akan ia layani._

" _anak itu butuh uang dan aku ingin bayaran yang setimpal" geram Daniel pada Minhyun._

 _Pemuda berbahu lebar itu lantas berjalan ke arahh sybian machine yang masih menyala, dan tanpa belas kasih menaikkan level nya hingga maksimal._

 _Bibir Jihoon bergemeretak._

 _Kedua penis karet itu menghantam prostatnya keras dan dalam._

 _Benar benar mesin seks._

 _Lubangnya hancur, perutnya terasa dikoyak dari dalam, Jihoon benar benar tak sanggup untuk sekedar mengeluarkan rintihan._

 _Semua afeksi yang ia dapatkan membuatnya blank._

 _Otaknya kosong._

 _Tubuhnya sesekali bergetar namun selebihnya hanya terhentak hentak lemas._

" _Daniel hentikan! Dia masih bocah!"_

" _diam dan lihat Hyung" Woojin menggeram penuh ancaman pada Minhyun yang sudah berlari mendekati Jihoon, hendak menghentikan apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua teman dekatnya yang memang memiliki fetish aneh dalam berhubungan seksual._

 _Atensi Minhyun beralih pada Jihoon yang meremat rantai erat erat._

 _Jari kaki nya menekuk dan kepalanya mendongak._

 _Wajahnya penuh peluh, poninya basah, dan bibir ranum itu hanya terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun._

 _Sungguh erotis._

 _Daniel menyeringai._

 _Diam diam ia mengambil sebotol sperma yang tadi Minhyun bawa, sementara Woojin meremas penis kecil Jihoon yang terus mengeluarkan sperma tanpa henti. Mengocoknya dan merematnya seolah olah ereksi Jihoon bukanlah sesuatu yang sensitif dan harus diperlakukan dengan hati hati._

 _Minhyun dapat melihat blindfold yang menutupi mata si manis basah._

 _Pemuda bermarga Hwang itu iba dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka penutup mata itu dan ia terkesiap._

 _Mata indah itu membelalak dan berair, raut wajahnya nampak penuh keterkejutan, namun tidak mengekspresikan rasa sakit._

 _Benar benar_

 _Wajah pemuda manis itu seolah olah mengatakan_

' _terlalu nikmat, sampai rasanya ingin mati'_

" _la – lagi..."_

 _Manik Minhyun membulat._

" _mau lagi... ma – ahh... lagi"_

 _Minhyun menarik tubuhnya menjauh._

 _Dokter muda itu dapat melihat si manis sedikit mengulas senyum senang ketika Woojin mengurut kejantanannya yang memerah dan nyaris membiru karena tak henti dirangsang untuk mengeluarkan sperma, dan Daniel yang memaksa lubang anal nya agar terbuka semakin lebar agar dapat menyaksikan bagaimana daging itu terkoyak._

" _Tuhan -... ya ampunh... ni – nikmat..." si manis terus meracau lirih. Nampaknya tenaganya sudah hampir habis karena sejak tadi ia terus memberontak, berteriak, dan menangis meminta untuk dilepaskan._

 _Woojin melirik Jihoon sekilas sebelum menarik penis mungil si manis seolah ingin mencabutnya dari tubuh Jihoon._

 _Dan Jihoon kelimpungan –_

" _Tidak – Janganhhhh – akh! Woo – Woojinhhh!"_

 _Desahan Jihoon semakin menjadi ketika penampungannya kembali penuh, kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan kekiri tak jelas, mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu dengan rancu, matanya membulat dan lidahnya terjulur keluar._

" _Eunghhhh – ak .. Aku – akan... Keluaaaaar!"_

 _Namun Daniel dan Woojin sungguh tak memiliki rasa iba._

 _Membiarkan sybian machine itu terus menghentak lubang yang dipaksa melebar itu tanpa jeda._

" _Daniel, sambungkan selang ini ke salah satu dildo"_

 _Itu suara Minhyun._

 _Daniel menoleh dan menemukan Minhyun yang menatap Jihoon dengan wajah dingin._

 _Ia tertawa menang kemudian melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Minhyun dengan senang hati._

 _Perlahan lahan pergerakan mesin itu berhenti._

 _Tubuh Jihoon pun terkulai lemas._

 _Jihoon menatap dua orang pria yang sedang berkutat dibagian bawah tubuhnya dengan mata yang sayu. Tak lagi memikirkan hal buruk yang mungkin saja tengah dikerjakan oleh Novelis nya dan orang lain yang tak ia kenal._

" _Jihoon"_

 _Jihoon menoleh, dan Woojin langsung membawa bibir si manis untuk di pagut._

 _Bunyi decapan decapan basah, dan erangan tertahan dari sosok Jihoon yang masih terantai memenuhi ruangan gelap tersebut. Woojin memaksa lidahnya masuk untuk mengobrak abrik isi mulut Jihoon dan berbagi salivanya dengan si manis untuk ditelan dan dirasakan._

 _Hingga –_

" _MHHHH HHH! HAAAH... ukkh..."_

 _Jihoon memutuskan ciuman sepihak itu, menarik rantai yang membelenggu kedua pergelangan tangannya, dan berusaha untuk menutup area selangkangannya meski mustahil, karena kedua kakinya juga dalam keadaan terbelenggu._

" _tidak... hiks – ukh..."_

 _Perutnya penuh._

 _Salah satu dildo itu sengaja didorong lebih dalam oleh Minhyun, hingga hampir keseluruhan nya tertelan didalam lubang Jihoon, sedangkan dildo yang satunya sudah dibiarkan tergeletak diatas perut Jihoon yang licin karena lube._

 _Dildo itu menyalurkan sperma yang bukan milik siapapun yang ada di ruangan itu._

 _Sperma hasil donor yang sengaja Minhyun bawa dari rumah sakit._

" _hiks... ku – kumohon jangan. Jangan... – hiks..."_

 _Tapi Minhyun menulikan telinganya_

 _Jihoon mual._

 _Ada cairan yang mengisi perutnya hingga terlalu penuh. Hingga ia tak sanggup menerima apapun untuk mengisi lubangnya lagi._

 _Minhyun mendiamkan dildo itu beberapa saat didalam tubuh Jihoon._

" _lepaskan rantainya" itu Daniel_

 _Woojin bergerak melepaskan rantai yang membelenggu kaki dan tangan Jihoon , kemudian mengangkat si manis hingga berada di hadapan sebuah cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangan keduanya._

 _Kepala Jihoon pusing._

 _Dan ketika mendapati dirinya duduk mengangkang diatas karpet dengan Woojin menahan kaki dan tangan nya agar tetap terbuka, ia terisak pelan, terlebih ketika ia melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya disumpal oleh sebuah benda yang menyerupai penis. Hingga ujung benda itu hampir tenggelam didalam lubangnya._

 _Jihoon menggeleng pelan._

 _Tidak percaya dengan dirinya yang dapat melakukan hal sebejat ini._

 _Tidak dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri._

 _Dan dengan mudahnya memberikan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia jaga untuk suaminya kelak, pada sekumpulan pria, hanya demi lembaran lembaran uang._

" _kenapa menangis hm?"_

 _Woojin berbisik sembari mengecup pipi tembam Jihoon._

 _Daniel duduk di sebelah Jihoon dan menangkup penis sensitif itu untuk diremas, sementara sepasang tangan besar Woojin memainkan nipple Jihoon yang tegang._

" _kau melakukan ini demi uang kan?" Minhyun membelai paha dalam Jihoon_

" _kalau begitu jangan menangis karena uang yang kami transfer ke rekening mu tidak sedikit Park Jihoon"_

 _Jihoon menggigit bibir bawanya hingga berdarah._

" _akui saja jika kau juga menginginkan ini"_

 _Jihoon menggeleng dengan kepala tertunduk._

 _Minhyun mendecih kesal._

 _Pemuda tampan bermarga Hwang itu menyuruh kedua kawannya untuk membuka lebar kaki Jihoon, menampilkan lubang basah yang menelan sebuah dildo._

 _Minhyun mencengkram dagu Jihoon, memaksa si manis untuk beradu pandang dengan dirinya_

" _lihat baik baik seberapa banyak benih laki laki yang mampu kau tampung Park Jihoon" Minhyun mendesis berbahaya._

 _Manik Jihoon membulat samar, dahinya mengkerut ketika mendapati Minhyun berpindah posisi disamping tubuhnya, bergabung bersama dengan Woojin._

 _Jemari panjang Hwang Minhyuun melebarkan lubangnya lagi dan menarik pangkal dildo itu keluar._

 _Jihoon memalingkan wajah, tapi Daniel menahan paras manis itu agar tetap setia menatap cermin._

 _Jihoon dapat melihat dengan jelas mata ketiga pria yang sejak tadi mengerjai tubuhnya itu menatapnya lapar._

" _E- eungh..."_

 _Manik Jihoon berkaca kaca._

 _Rambutnya dijambak kasar agar ia tidak serta merta memejamkan mata._

 _Mereka benar benar niat membuat Jihoon gila._

" _hiks... mh – hmp... huh"_

" _hah – Hahhhhhhhhh"_

 _Sperma itu menyembur keluar dari lubang Jihoon._

 _Banyak sekali._

 _Membasahi lantai dan cermin._

 _Mengotori tubuh Jihoon yang terkulai lemas dan menatap cermin dengan wajah kacau dan penuh rasa kecewa._

 _Seolah olah Jihoon baru saja bersetubuh dengan puluhan orang sebelumnya._

" _mereka benar –_

 _\- aku benar benar jalang_ _ **"**_

* * *

Seperti _Deja Vu_

Jihoon menyaksikan cairan kental nan putih itu menyembur keluar dari lubangnya dengan deras.

Perbedaannya kali ini ia tak lagi ketakutan.

Menjalani kehidupan sebagai _sex slave_ sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya dipaksa menikmati permainan yang melecehkan dirinya sendiri.

Hingga tetes terakhir nya turut membasahi meja kaca tempat ia mengangkang, sementara ia sendiri memperhatikan bagaimana lubangnya dengan rakus membuka menutup mencari nafas. _Seperti vagina perempuan_.

"hari ini dua kantung, bagaimana perasaan mu?"

Jihoon menengadah, mendapati Minhyun melangkah mendekatinya tanpa jijik, ketika turut menginjak gumpalan sperma yang menyebar di karpet _meeting room_ yang biasa Jihoon gunakan untuk membahas naskah dengan Daniel dan Guanlin.

Jihoon menatap Minhyun dengan iris nya yang sayu, ia mengulas senyum tipis kemudian dengan sengaja, memundurkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan Minhyun.

Minhyun mengernyitkan dahi, tak suka.

Kekehan kecil lolos dari belah bibir ranum Jihoon.

Pemuda manis itu semakin melebarkan pahanya, memperlihatkan lubangnya yang basah oleh sperma.

Jihoon mengutuk dirinya dalam hati, namun ia tetap melakukan perannya dengan baik.

Jihoon membelai tubuhnya sendiri dari bahu, turun hingga lubang anal nya yang berkedut.

Tubuh mungil yang kini berbalutkan seragam sekolah perempuan. Lengkap dengan kaus kaki panjang berwarna hitam yang entah kenapa menambah kesan feminim seorang Park Jihoon.

" _ayah_ ,... apa Jihoonie sudah menjadi anak baik hari ini?"

Minhyun menyeringai gemas, ia memuji betapa pintarnya Jihoon ketika _bekerja_.

" _vagina_ Jihoon meminum semua _vitamin_ yang ayah berikan" satu jari menelusup masuk " _mmh..._ karena itu sekarang _dia_ lapar" diikuti jari kedua.

Manik Jihoon berair. Nikmat. Tapi Jihoon tahu, ia harus diisi jika ingin gajinya bulan ini cair.

" _Ayahhhh – ah! – ha – shhhh... hh! Ji – Jihoonie... inginh – hadiahnnnn"_ rengek si manis yang kini mulai menaikkan tempo kocokan pada manholenya.

Jihoon nampak belingsatan sendiri, sebelum ia _cum_ dengan deras.

Nafas si manis tersendat dan terputus putus.

Dadanya sesak, tapi ia tahu permainannya dengan sang _Ayah_ tak akan berakhir dengan cepat.

"baby sudah jadi anak baik hari ini, hm?" suara berat itu berbisik di telinga Jihoon yang masih terengah engah.

Jihoon yang matanya berkunang kunang memilih untuk bersandar pada dada bidang seorang pria tampan yang tubuhnya berbalut kemeja berwarna hitam, dengan parfum maskulin yang kelewat ia kenal.

Jihoon merengek _"Ayah... jangan dihisap hhh, adik Jihoonie"_ tangannya terulur pada Minhyun yang kini berada diantara kedua kaki nya yang mengangkang.

Kepala Jihoon menggeleng ke kanan dan kekiri dengan random, sampai tangan besar itu menahan dagunya kemudian dengan ganas, menyusupkan lidah miliknya kedalam mulut si manis. Berbagi air liur dengan seseorang yang semestinya menjadi editor atas naskah novel yang kini tengah ia kerjakan.

Jihoon meremat rambut Minhyun yang menghisap penis nya kuat kuat.

" _mmmhhhh – ukh... a – ayah... ja – hah!"_

Tanpa aba aba Minhyun memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Jihoon.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum senang. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati pergerakan penis Minhyun yang besar dan berurat.

" _sial! Sempit sekali ukh"_

" _hamili Jihoonie... Jihoonie mau ayah – Jihoonie mau Ayah"_ racau Jihoon yang terisak menyedihkan.

Jihoon membaringkan tubuhnya yang berbalut seragam sekolah wanita di atas meja. Dan wajah tampan seorang pria dewasa menyapa indra penglihatannya yang kabur karena nikmat yang mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya.

" _Dad – Daddyh... Da – Daniel Daddy"_

Sosok itu menyeringai, dan Jihoon membalasnya dengan senyum manis, sesekali ia meringis ketika merasakan Minhyun menekan prostatnya begitu dalam.

" _hi baby, miss me?"_

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya antusias _"yes – mhh! Hah! Anhh – Baby miss Daniel Daddy so much! Ukh"_

Kepala Jihoon pusing.

Minhyun menghantam prostatnya kuat kuat, dan ia tidak bisa fokus pada Daniel.

Tiba tiba Minhyun menghentak penisnya didalam lubang Jihoon dengan keras.

Manik Jihoon membelalak terkejut.

" _Ayah! terlalu dalam! Hiks"_

" **itu hukuman karena mengacuhkan Daddy mu brengsek!"** Minhyun menghentak penis nya lagi, _**"what's the rule Jihoon? Say it!"**_

Jihoon menggerakkan kakinya random, kepalanya mendongak menatap _Daddy_ nya yang hanya menatapnya tanpa berniat menolong.

" _i'm a_ _ **slut**_ _! And_ _ **slutty**_ _would give_ _ **pleasure**_ _to_ _ **everyone**_ _! Akhhh – without thingking about my self either!"_ pemuda manis itu terisak.

Poninya basah, dan kacamata yang semula menggantung cantik membingkai kedua matanya kini sudah terjatuh ke karpet.

" _you are what!?"_

" _i'm a_ _ **slut**_ _!_ _ **Jihoonie is a slut**_ _! Please... hiks"_

Minhyun membalikkan tubuh Jihoon tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya, dan kembali menumbuk prostat si manis tanpa jeda.

" _eungh – eunh – nnhh... hah! Mmah... Ayah.. hnnn!"_

Nikmat. Nikmat. Nikmat.

Jihoon ingin mati.

Nikmat sekali.

" _vagina mu menghisap penis ayah dengan lapar, nikmat bukan?"_

Jihoon mengangguk berkali kali. Menyempitkan lubang analnya agar Minhyun dapat segera mengeluarkan benih nya didalam perut Jihoon.

 _ **Clokh!**_

 _ **Clokh!**_

 _ **Clokh!**_

Suara pertemuan antara kulit dengan kulit, suara kecipak basah, dan suara desahan Jihoon yang samar, menggema didalam ruangan yang berada di lantai sebelas gedung penerbitan tempat Jihoon dan Guanlin bekerja.

Minhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik kedua kaki Jihoon, membuat penyatuan keduanya semakin dalam. Pemuda tampan itu melangkah ke dinding kaca yang menampilkan hiruk pikuk kota Seoul yang penuh dengan kepadatan. Masih dengan menghentak tubuh Jihoon yang kini bergetar karena prostatnya yang membengkak ditumbuk terus menerus.

" _ **lihat sayang"**_

Kepala Jihoon yang menunduk lemas perlahan lahan terangkat.

Dan kedua bola mata bening itu membulat.

" _a – ayah"_

" _lihat baik baik_ _ **gadisku**_ _"_

" _AYAH! dalam dalam dalam"_

Tubuh Jihoon kembali dihentak dengan keras. Pemuda manis itu belingsatan. Titik kenikmatannya ditekan terlalu kuat. Sungguh. Dan Minhyun sengaja mendiamkannya seperti itu.

" _anak cantik, lihat baik baik ke kaca"_ Minhyun berkata dengan intonasi ramah, namun tidak sesuai dengan perilaku nya yang sekali lagi mengoyak perut Jihoon dari dalam.

" _eunghhhhhhhh! Huwah! Okh..."_

Minhyun menempelkan tubuh Jihoon ke kaca, dan kembali menggerakkan ereksinya dibawah sana seperti orang kerasukan.

" _A – ayah, ukh hah... umph... ah! Ayah!"_

" _lihat Jihoonie! Orang orang dibawah sana sedang menyaksikan seorang anak gadis yang sedang disetubuhi oleh ayahnya sendiri!"_

 _ **Clokh!**_

 _ **Clokh!**_

 _ **Clokh!**_

Kepala Jihoon mendongak karena tak sanggup menahan rasa nikmat. Tangan mungil nya mengepal.

Ereksi si manis yang bergesekan dengan kaca semakin basah dan menegang. Ujungnya memerah, nampaknya siap untuk orgasme kapanpun.

" _a – ayah~ banyak yang me – ukh..."_

" _kau mau benih ayah sayang? Hamil anak ayah?"_

" _ji – jihoonie ingin hamil anak ayah – ukh... hah... mhh~ anak hah! Ayah~"_

Tubuh Jihoon bergetar. Kepalanya pusing. Dan sepasang iris indah itu terbalik.

" _Ji- JI – JIHOONIE CUM! Cum! Ahhhhhhn!"_

Cairan Jihoon mengucur deras.

" _ukh, sial!"_

Diikuti oleh Minhyun yang membenamkan kejantanannya di lubang Jihoon dalam dalam.

" _mmh... mhhh... umn... bayi – ayah"_

Jihoon tersenyum lembut.

Menyempitkan _hole_ nya agar tidak ada satupun sperma Minhyun yang terbuang sia sia. Sementara ereksinya sendiri masih menghasilkan sperma.

Minhyun menjatuhkan Jihoon diatas karpet bulu yang tebal.

Masih dengan si manis yang tengah didera gelombang orgasme.

"Hyung, lihat, dia bahkan tidak bisa berhenti _cum_ " Daniel tertawa remeh sembari menyesap segelas wine. Menyeringai melihat Jihoon yang membungkukkan tubuhnya karena perutnya terus bergejolak dibawah sana.

" _u –ukh... ber – hen – tih..."_

Jihoon memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus kedalam lubang anal nya untuk kembali memuaskan diri.

Sementara jemarinya yang lain meremat penis nya agar berhenti mengeluarkan sperma.

" _U- UMH! Hah~"_

Aroma sperma menguar di setiap sudut ruangan.

Daniel menghabiskan gelas wine nya yang keempat, sebelum bangkit dan menyeret Jihoon yang nafasnya masih tersendat untuk berbaring diatas meja.

Pemuda berbahu lebar itu langsung menghentak tubuh Jihoon yang lemas tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada si manis untuk menarik nafas.

" _ **DAD! DADDY! MY PUSSY! YOU'RE GONNA BROKE IT!"**_

Jihoon meraung.

Daniel yang menulikan pendengarannya menuangkan sebotol sperma yang lain di perut Jihoon kemudian meratakannya disana.

Daniel tertawa senang ketika melihat Jihoon yang wajahnya sudah sama seperti gadis perawan yang sedang diperkosa.

Sperma itu menghias tubuh berbalut Seifuku milik Jihoon dengan baik.

" _love, it suits you-"_

" _Daddy! Too deep!"_

" _-this girly costume"_

" _mnoh – too big, hh"_

Jemari panjang Daniel membuka sweater merah muda yang Jihoon kenakan dengan mudah. Kemudian ia memaksa si manis kesayangannya untuk mengambil posisi duduk dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar, dengan penis besar yang sedang keluar masuk di lubangnya yang baru saja melahap kejantanan Minhyun dengan rakus.

" _aku ingin kau melihat seberapa hinanya dirimu love"_

Jihoon terisak pelan, kemudian ia menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tengah dihancurkan oleh sebuah penis monster.

Manik Jihoon berbinar semu. Antara sendu dan rasa nikmat.

" _penis... Dad – daddy masuk"_

" _Da – Daniel Daddyh... hiks"_

Jihoon menjerit kencang ketika milik Daniel yang besar dan keras menumbuk titik kenikmatannya dengan brutal. Menghajar liang sempit nya dengan tidak manusiawi, seolah tidak ada hari esok.

" _babyh – hh... diisi Daddy umh!"_

Paras ayu Jihoon basah oleh air mata dan keringat. tubuh mungilnya terlonjak lonjak.

" _ah! Ah! Ah! Dadh – Daddyh! Ti... dak – mhh... secepat – uh! Ahh! Ahh! Akh!"_

Kedua tangan Daniel telah memegangi pinggang ramping Jihoon erat erat, memastikan agar setiap hentakan dan hantamannya menyentuh titik nikmat Jihoon dengan tepat.

Suara erotis Jihoon, bunyi tubuh yang saling berhantaman, serta suara erotis cairan becek yang keluar dari sela sela lubang Jihoon yang hancur memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

" _ahhh! Daddy! Baby tidak ing - hah! Ah! Ahn! Keluar! Daniel Daddy! Baby... – tidak... tahan hhh!"_

" _hahh... umh! Jalang biadab! sempit!"_

" _Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"_

Minhyun menatap keduanya dengan raut wajah yang datar.

Dokter muda nan tampan itu memainkan gelas kaca berisi sperma manusia yang baru saja ia tuang. Kemudian melangkah mendekati Jihoon yang masih setia mendesah dan mengerang dengan keras seolah mulutnya tak mampu mengucapkan kalimat lain.

Tiba tiba Minhyun menarik dagu Jihoon dan memaksa si manis untuk mendongak.

" _UKH! Glup..."_

Jihoon nyaris tersedak.

Minhyun memaksa nya untuk menghabiskan segelas sperma yang amis tatkala tubuh bagian bawahnya masih dihentak tanpa ampun oleh Daniel.

Daniel yang menyaksikan Jihoon yang dipaksa untuk meminum air mani pun semakin terangsang. Cengkramannya pada pinggang Jihoon menguat, dan gerakan pinggulnya pun semakin cepat. Tangan besarnya meraih milik Jihoon untuk diremas kuat kuat.

Membuat si manis hampir memuntahkan cairan putih kental tersebut, jika saja Minhyun tidak menahan rahang bawahnya agar tidak mengatup.

" _glup... okh...- glup"_

" _that is, good girl"_

Minhyun tersenyum hangat. Seakan akan apa yang ia lakukan barusan adalah sesuatu yang benar dan layak.

 _ **Pahit**_

 _ **Pahit**_

 _ **Ni – nikmat!**_

" _umh... Ayah – mnoh! Jihoonie mau lagi..."_

Minhyun membelai pipi Jihoon dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang.

" _yes sugarplum?"_

" _milk... i want – milk! Ukh! Too deep! Daddy! Hah! Hiks..."_

Jihoon menangis putus asa. Dengan wajah yang basah oleh sperma. Tangannya mencakar meja, mencari pelampiasan atas rasa nikmat. Jika ia perempuan, rasanya seperti – rahimmu dihancurkan oleh sebuah tombak yang keras dan besar. _Ini Gila, - Jihoon ingin mati_.

" _hmph! Mhh?! Umph! Uhnn"_

Dan Minhyun mengabulkan permintaan Jihoon.

Pemuda berusia pertengahan dua puluh itu menghentakkan kejantanannya didalam mulut Jihoon dengan keras. Jauh kedalam hingga kerongkongan Jihoon terisi.

Manik Jihoon berair. Air mata hina itu jatuh ke pipi, bercampur dengan sperma , baik yang masih basah maupun yang sudah mengering.

Minhyun dan Daniel menghajar lubang atas dan bawah Jihoon, sama sadisnya. Tempo mereka cepat. Tak memberi jeda.

Benda berurat nan keras yang mengisi _manhole_ Jihoon berkedut beberapa kali, Jihoon dapat merasakan tempo hentakan Daniel semakin cepat, juga kocokan Daniel pada adik kecilnya yang sudah terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Pucuk kepalanya memerah dan membengkak, _pre-cum_ yang terus keluar sejak tadi membuatnya terlihat sedikit berkilau.

Jihoon melenguh tertahan.

Ia bahkan lupa sudah berapa kali dirinya _cum_ hari ini.

Dengan tampang linglung, Jihoon memejamkan mata. Memainkan lidahnya pada penis besar Minhyun. Menghisap nya beberapa kali. Mengirimkan afeksi penuh dosa yang menyenangkan pada Dokter muda yang ia panggil _Ayah._

' _ **Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?'**_

" _okh! Slurph~"_

' _ **mulutku terasa pahit dan menjijikkan'**_

" _Ah... luar biasa, gadisku memang pintar"_

' _ **sesuatu yang besar dan hangat memenuhi rongga mulutku'**_

" _fuck! Sempit sekali! Kau menjepit ku jalang!"_

' _ **pikiranku kosong, dan aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar'**_

" _coba telan semuanya Jihoonie"_

' _ **apapun yang sedang aku lakukan, aku menikmatinya'**_

" _kau suka? Apa penisku terasa nikmat baby?"_

' _ **nikmat – ini nikmat sekali'**_

Minhyun mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulut Jihoon. Mulut putra sulung keluarga Park itu sedikit menganga. Tatapannya kosong. Sperma yang tak tertelan mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir kepala bersurai abu abu yang terkulai lemah diatas meja.

" _fuck! I'm close!"_

Jihoon mengernyit.

Matanya kembali berair.

Mulutnya membuka dan menutup.

Sesuatu di pangkal testis nya terasa begitu perih dan memaksa untuk keluar.

" _hiks... Dad – Daddy..."_ Jihoon berbisik terbata bata.

Namun Daniel tak mendengar.

Tempo Daniel melambat, namun hentakannya pada prostat Jihoon semakin kuat.

Tubuh berisi itu bergetar hebat ketika merasakan prostatnya ditumbuh begitu dalam. Penis nya terasa perih. Bibir ranum itu terbuka, dan mata beningnya yang basah membeliak.

" _a – a –ah..."_

" _shit! Bear my child baby!"_

" _AAAAAAH! HAH! AKH! AHHHN!"_

 _ **Squirt!**_

Sepasang pria yang bagian privasinya tengah menyatu itu datang bersamaan.

Daniel membenamkan penisnya didalam lubang Jihoon lama. Merasakan bagaimana lubang sempit itu meremasnya ketika _cum_. Menyemburkan sperma nya jauh ke dalam perut Jihoon yang sedikit menggembung. Sperma Daniel yang tak tertampung keluar disela sela kejantanannya yang masih tertancap pada _manhole_ si manis.

Sementara tubuh Jihoon tegang dan bergetar.

Baik Daniel dan Minhyun menyeringai.

Ini kesukaan mereka.

Ketika mereka berhasil membuat Jihoon _squirting._

Mata indah Jihoon nampak membulat penuh keterkejutan, di balik poni abu abunya yang basah. Meja kaca dibawahnya basah oleh air liur Jihoon yang tak mampu mengatupkan mulut.

" _u – ukh"_

Daniel membelai perut rata Jihoon, turun ke paha dalam, hingga ke adik kecil Jihoon yang mengeluarkan cairan bening seperti _urine_. Cairan itu keluar putus putus. Sesuai dengan ritme getaran tubuh Jihoon.

" _um – umh... an"_

" _ah... this part of yours is beautiful"_ Daniel berbisik dengan suara serak ditelinga Jihoon yang memerah.

Setelah tetesan spermanya yang terakhir habis. Daniel mengeluarkan kemaluannya dari dalam _manhole_ Jihoon dan membiarkan tubuh mungil yang kini hanya berbalut rok dan kemeja putih yang acak acakan, serta kaus kaki hitam yang basah oleh sperma, tergeletak di atas karpet yang basah oleh cairan ketiganya.

Tubuh Jihoon lemas.

Samar samar Jihoon dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki, dan Minhyun yang berbisik di telinganya.

" _dan kau masih sering berkata membenci sentuhan kami? Tidakkah ini lebih baik daripada disetubuhi puluhan pria? Benar kan..._ _ **gadisku**_ _?"_

* * *

"aku pulang"

Jinyoung yang sibuk menonton televisi bersama Hyunjin pun langsung bangkit ketika mendengar suara pelan Kakaknya.

"Jihoon Hyung! Selamat datang!"

Jihoon mengulas senyum lemah "hai Jinyoungie, _cheesecake?_ " tanyanya sembari menyerahkan sekotak kue kesukaan Jinyoung pada adiknya yang langsung disambut dengan mata yang berbinar dan senyum lebar.

"wah! Terimakasih Hyung!" Jinyoung mengecup sekilas pipi Jihoon kemudian berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil pisau dan garpu.

Mata Jihoon mengikuti punggung adiknya yang nampak bergumam, menimang, _cheesecake_ mana yang baiknya ia makan terlebih dahulu, dan yang mana yang akan menjadi bagian Jihoonie Hyung nya.

Seketika sorot mata Jihoon meredup.

 _Ah, aku tidak lapar._

Kemudian Jihoon menyeret langkah nya kekamar dengan tertatih. Pemuda manis itu dapat merasakan celana bahannya basah oleh sesuatu yang mengalir dari lubang analnya, dan belum sempat ia bersihkan sebelum pulang.

 _Perutku sudah terisi terlalu banyak sperma._

Jihoon mengerang, _mual._

Jika saja bisa dimuntahkan, maka ia akan memuntahkan cairan laknat itu nanti di kamar mandi.

Dia tidak sanggup meminum susu setelah ini.

* * *

"huh? Kemana Jihoon Hyung?"

Hyunjin menoleh. Kekasih manisnya bertanya dengan mata yang membulat lucu dan intonasi yang polos.

Pemuda tampan itu tertawa gemas dan menarik kekasihnya untuk kembali duduk berdampingan dengannya diatas sofa.

"Jihoon Hyung langsung kekamar, mungkin dia lelah" ujar Hyunjin sembari mengecupi surai coklat Jinyoung yang lembut dan mengeluarkan aroma bayi yang manis.

"benarkah? Jihoon Hyung kelelahan?" Jinyoung meletakkan piring _cheesecake_ nya diatas meja, pemuda manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Agak nya ia merasa bersalah, ia lebih banyak bermain dibandingkan membantu Hyungnya bekerja.

Melihat itu Hyunjin kembali tertawa gemas. Diraihnya paha kanan Jinyoung untuk ditumpukan pada kakinya sendiri.

Jinyoung sontak menoleh dan ia disambut oleh senyum tampan Hyunjin yang kini meletakkan tangannya ditengkuk Jinyoung.

Meremas pelan tengkuk si manis. Sedangkan matanya tak memutuskan kontak dari mata bulat kekasihnya yang _lugu_.

"tidak apa apa Jinyoung, itu wajar, Jihoon Hyung melakukan _itu_ demi dirimu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Bibir Jinyoung mengerucut lucu.

Anak bungsu keluarga Park itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang kekasih, mencari kehangatan disana. Hyunjin membawa tubuh Jinyoung untuk direngkuh.

Tubuh kedua remaja itu tak memiliki jarak.

Menempel erat.

Berbagi kehangatan.

"apa kau tidak mengantuk?"

"aku masih ingin makan kue"

Hyunjin terkekeh pelan.

"ingin aku suapi?"

Kepala mungil didada Hyunjin itu mengangguk pelan.

Hyunjin pun meraih _cheesecake_ diatas meja, dan menyuapkan sepotong kecil pada Jinyoung yang tengah mendusel didadanya.

Jinyoung melahap _cheesecake nya_ dalam diam. memikirkan Jihoonie Hyung nya yang tanpa ia ketahui, -

\- kini tengah mengeluar masukkan sebuah dildo berukuran besar di lubangnya sembari mendesah tertahan. Dibawah guyuran air hangat. Dengan tangan kanan mencubit _nipple_ nya gemas, dan tangan kiri memainkan ereksinya dengan cara yang sama seperti Daniel merematnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

* * *

" _Woo – woojin"_

 _Woojin mengacuhkan rengekan Jihoon._

 _Dalam hati, Jihoon panik. Ia ingin memberontak dan mendorong Woojin sambil meneriakinya karena ini tempat umum. Sayangnya ini tempat umum yang jika kau ribut kau justru menjadi pusat perhatian. Maka Jihoon dengan tenaga seadanya berusah menghentikan kegiatan Woojin yang kini tengah menghisap kejantanan mungil nya._

 _Woojin memainkan lidahnya di puncak kepala adik kecil Jihoon._

 _Si manis memejamkan mata erat erat. berpegangan pada rak buku dibelakangnya dengan erat._

 _Tempat ini memang_ _ **blind spot cctv**_ _._

 _Jihoon tahu, dan ia yakin Woojin juga tahu._

 _Tapi ini bukan tempat yang tidak mungkin didatangi mahasiswa yang lain bukan?_

 _Woojin menciumi perut pucat Jihoon setelah menyingkap Hoodie abu abu yang dikenakan si manis._

 _Menciptakan love bates di bagian pusar, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan wajah Jihoon yang merona karena nafsu._

 _Woojin dapat melihat ada air mata dibalik bingkai kacamata si manis._

 _Dan itu semakin membuat nafsunya memuncak._

 _Woojin langsung menurunkan celana jeans Jihoon beserta dalamannya, mengangkat sebelah kaki si manis untuk ia sandarkan di pundak dan langsung menghentak kejantanan besarnya didalam sana._

" _eung! Eung! Hmmmph!"_

 _Surai abu abu Jihoon ikut bergoyang ketika pemuda manis itu menggelengkan kepala nya berkali kali. Memberi penolakan kecil pada Woojin yang acuh dan langsung_ _ **menggenjot**_ _lubang anal nan kering itu tanpa menggunakan pelumas._

 _Jihoon menggigit bibirnya._

 _Woojin langsung menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat._

" _Woo – woojin.. mm.. hmhngnnn"_

 _Mulut Jihoon diraup oleh bibir Woojin dengan lapar. Pemuda ber snagglethooth itu menyesap bibir si manis tanpa ampun. Mengobrak abrik isi mulut Jihoon dengan daging tak bertulang miliknya, dan memaksa Jihoon untuk menelan salivanya sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya menghentak lubang Jihoon dengan gerakan yang menggila._

 _Tangan Woojin menyusup kebawah dan mengocok penis mungil Jihoon dengan tidak manusiawi._

 _Melumatnya dan menarik nariknya gemas, sementara Jihoon hanya mampu membenamkan wajahnya dileher Woojin. Menyamarkan erangan dan desahannya yang sewaktu waktu dapat lepas kendali._

 _Woojin memasukkan ketiga jarinya kedalam mulut Jihoon. Sementara anak sulung keluarga Park yang pasrah hanya mampu mengikuti kehendak_ _ **tuan nya**_ _dengan menghisap dan memainkan lidahnya seolah olah jemari Woojin adalah penis yang kini tengah menggagahi lubangnya sekarang._

 _Hentakan Woojin semakin cepat, gila, dan dalam. Kejantanan pemuda tampan itu menumbuuk titik kenikmatan Jihoon dengan tempo sinting._

 _Jihoon memejamkan matanya erat. menangis dalam diam, ketika merasakan ada benda lain yang ikut memasuki lubang analnya. Memaksa_ _ **manhole**_ _si manis melebar._

 _Jihoon meremat jaket kulit Woojin ketika merasakan lubangnya kembali dimasuki benda lain yang ukurannya lebih kecil. Dan Jihoon pun membelalakkan matanya tatkala kedua benda tersebut bergetar hebat didalam lubangnya._

 _Menghentak prostatnya bergantian dengan kejantanan Woojin yang sama sama bergerak gila._

" _hah! Hah! Umh! Akh!" Jihoon merengek terbata._

 _Lubang ketat itu mulai berkedut._

 _Tanpa sadar melahap ketiga benda yang tengah mengggagahinya dengan lahap. Menghisap penis asli dan penis buatan itu dengan kuat._

 _Membuat Woojin menggeram nikmat, karena ia juga merasakan getaran vibrator yang turut mengisi lubang lapar_ _ **jalang**_ _nya._

 _Lelaki tampan itu tahu ia sudah mendekati orgasme nya, hentakannya pada_ _ **hole**_ _Jihoon semakin dipercepat-_

 _Dan –_

" _hmffhf! Umhhffff!"_

 _Keduanya klimaks di saat yang sama._

 _Tubuh Jihoon bergetar ketika merasakan cairan Woojin mengisi lubang nya hingga perutnya terasa penuh_ _ **lagi dan lagi**_ _._

 _Pemuda manis itu jatuh terduduk dihadapan Woojin yang kini tengah merapikan pakaian dan celananya sendiri._

 _Jihoon tahu permainan belum berakhir._

 _Mata beningnya mengamati bagaimana sperma Woojin keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari lubang analnya yang masih diisi dua vibrator. Yang satu berukuran sedang dan satu lagi berukuran besar._

" _kau masih ada kelas setelah ini kan?"_

 _Jihoon mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk._

" _apa kau tidak punya mulut?"_

" _a – ada,_ _ **master**_ _"_

" _kau mengacuhkanku"_

 _Jihoon menggeleng cepat. Ia segera mendongak dan seketika menyesal ketika tatapan tajam Woojin seakan menusuk iris mata nya yang berair._

 _Woojin merendahkan tubuhnya dan memaksa kedua kaki Jihoon mengangkang lebar._

 _Jihoon hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan ketika Woojin memaksa kedua vibrator yang masih bergetar level medium itu masuk lebih dalam ke lubang Jihoon._

 _Woojin merapikan pakaian dan celana Jihoon tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun, hingga pemuda berkulit tan itu menarik Jihoon berdiri._

 _Woojin merengkuh Jihoon lembut._

 _Mengecupi leher putih si manis._

 _Jihoon yang merasakan prostatnya dihajar oleh dua penis karet pun hanya bisa membalas pelukan Woojin dengan lemah._

" _ **slutty...**_ _"_

" _yes master?"_

" _can you keep my friends inside of your pussy until i pick you up after the last class?"_

 _Jihoon terisak pelan, tapi ia tetap mengangguk._

" _yes master. Maafkan slutty karena tadi sudah mengacuhkan master"_

* * *

Hyunjin memberikan usapan lembut pada jemari kurus Jinyoung yang kini tengah berkutat dengan ponsel.

Memberikan genggaman menguatkan pada kekasihnya ketika Jinyoung menghela nafas setelah panggilan ke lima nya tak digubris.

Hyunjin kembali menemani Jinyoung yang sendirian di rumah, karena Hyung nya bekerja lembur.

Hanya saja, Jinyoung rewel sejak kemarin.

Ini pertama kali bagi dirinya, ditinggal bekerja oleh Jihoon tanpa kakak nya yang manis itu menolak untuk memberi kabar.

Pesan Jinyoung tidak dibalas, panggilan Jinyoung tidak dijawab, Jihoon bahkan tidak menelfonnya balik.

Ketika sampai di rumah dan Jinyoung bertanya, Jihoon hanya akan menjawab dengan suara lemah dan serak kalau dia terlalu sibuk dan tidak sempat. Lalu saudara nya satu satunya itu akan meminta maaf.

Sejujurnya Jinyoung khawatir.

Sangat khawatir.

Pasalnya sudah seminggu ini Jihoon pulang larut – bahkan nyaris pagi – dan melamun menatap taman bunga didepan rumah setelah selesai membersihkan rumah dan memasak makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Sayang?"

Jinyoung menoleh pada Hyunjin yang menatap nya khawatir.

"tidak diangkat?"

Jinyoung menggeleng pelan.

Jinyoung dan Hyunjin sepenuhnya mengabaikan film _black panther_ yang sedang berputar di layar besar dihadapan mereka.

Tangan Hyunjin menggenggam erat jemari Jinyoung yang membalas genggamannya dengan lemah. Sungguh. Jinyoung tidak sanggup jika dirinya harus bersenang senang sementara ia tidak tahu apa yang Hyung nya sembunyikan, hingga membuatnya begitu tak bernyawa seperti mayat hidup.

 _ **Cup!**_

Jinyoung tersentak dan menoleh.

Hyunjin meraih pipi tembam Jinyoung yang tak sepucat sang kakak, memberikannya usapan lembut yang menenangkan.

"kita kunjungi dia ke tempat kerjanya saja, bagaimana?" Hyunjin memberi saran.

Jinyoung nampak menimang beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk.

Pemuda manis itu berusah mengulas senyum _i'm ok_ yang langsung disambut ciuman lembut oleh sang kekasih.

Ciuman lembut yang tak bergerak.

Jinyoung dapat merasakan Hyunjin meremas pelan surai coklat nya ditengah ciuman itu.

Ciuman mereka terlepas sesaat. Keduanya berpandangan sebelum Hyunjin kembali mendekat dan kembali mencium daging tipis favoritnya yang membuat si empu mengerang kecil.

Hyunjin memperdalam ciuman dan menggerakkan kepalanya berlawanan arah dengan Jinyoung yang sudah mengalungkan lengan kurusnya di leher sang kekasih. Berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Hyunjin yang semakin lama semakin dalam.

Saat sudah cukup, keduanya memisahkan diri.

Jinyoung menatap Hyunjin dengan bibir basah dan terengah engah. Sementara Hyunjin tersenyum kecil dan mencium kening Jinyoung dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Bukti betapa dirinya sangat mencintai si anak bungsu keluarga Park.

Dan bersedia melakukan apapun agar dirinya bahagia.

Meski ada monster dalam dirinya yang menggerung marah dan berteriak kalau kekasihnya yang manis itu harus membayar mahal.

* * *

Ini memang kesekian kali nya Jinyoung datang berkunjung ke gedung penerbitan tempat Jihoon bekerja.

Pemuda manis itu juga tak heran ketika menemukan Daniel lah yang menyambut dirinya dan Hyunjin, mempersilahkan kedua remaja itu untuk duduk dan menikmati secangkir teh.

"Jihoon sedang ada rapat kecil dengan direktur, kalian bisa menunggu"

Jinyoung mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada Daniel yang langsung tertawa, _betapa lugunya adik seorang Park Jihoon._

Hyunjin yang duduk disebelah Jihoon tidak bisa diam dan memutuskan untuk menjelajahi seisi ruangan.

Ini pertama kalinya dia berkunjung ke kantor seorang editor, tentunya ada rasa penasaran yang membuncah dalam diri pemuda berusa tujuh belas tahun itu.

"woah, ada banyak buku" Hyunjin bergumam takjub.

Daniel kembali tertawa. Anak anak ini lucu.

"tentu saja, Jihoon melemparku dengan buku buku itu ketika dia marah"

Manik Jinyoung membulat samar "benarkah Hyung?"

"itu artinya Jihoon Hyung editor yang tegas dan disiplin bukan?" Hyunjin yang tengah melihat pemandangan Seoul dari dinding kaca berkomentar.

"Daniel Hyung, maafkan Jihoon Hyung ya. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia marah akan seperti itu"

Daniel terkekeh, kemudian menyesap kopi nya yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat " _it's ok,_ kami sama sama anarkis ketika marah"

Jinyoung dan Daniel terlibat obrolan kecil yang menyenangkan.

Lupa sejenak dengan keberadaan Hyunjin yang kini sampai pada meja kerja Guanlin.

Hyunjin membaca sekilas dokumen yang tergeletak di atas meja Guanlin. Namun, kegiatannya terhenti ketika kakinya tak sengaja menengenai sesuatu dengan tekstur yang aneh.

Dahi Hyunjin mengernyit.

Pemuda tampan itu lantas merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang ada di kolong meja Guanlin, dan manik hitam pemuda tampan itu membulat samar.

 _Dildo bergerigi._

' _kenapa ada benda seperti itu disini?'_

Hyunjin sibuk menimang benda laknat berukuran sedang itu dengan fikiran yang berkelana kesana kemari.

Sampai sebuah tangan besar nan dingin membekap mulut nya agar tak bersuara.

Hyunjin tercekat, ia reflek menoleh.

Seorang pemuda dengan postur wajah yang sama sekali tak mencerminkan orang korea, menatapnya dingin dengan seringai terukir di wajahnya yang tampan.

Seringai itu semakin lebar ketika mendapati bulir keringat sebesar jagung di pelipis Hyunjin.

Ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang panjang didepan bibir dan mendesis penuh ancaman.

" _ **ssst!..."**_

* * *

Jinyoung mengerjapkan mata.

Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sempat menghilang beberapa saat.

Si manis berusaha mengumpulkan kepingan ingatan yang terjadi sebelum ia terbangun.

 _Ah, aku datang ke kantor Jihoon Hyung bersama Hyunjin, Daniel Hyung memberiku teh, dan tiba tiba –_

 _Semuanya gelap._

Jinyoung terhenyak dan segera menelisik setiap sudut ruangan tempat ia sadar dari pingsannya.

Iya.

Seseorang membekapnya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah dilumuri obat bius.

Ia berada di sebuah kamar. Diatas kasur berukuran King size yang terdapat banyak bantal diatas nya.

"Jinyoung"

Suara berat itu membuat Jinyoung tercekat.

"Hyunjin!"

Ia segera berpaling ke sumber suara, dan menghambur ke pelukan Hyunjin yang balas memeluknya tak kalah erat.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"aku takut! Aku takut sekali! Hyunjinie, kita dimana?"

Hyunjin terdiam dan Jinyoung mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Hyunjin. Hendak menatap sang kekasih yang kini tengah memalingkan muka.

Dahi Jinyoung mengernyit bingung.

"Hyunjinie?"

Hyunjin masih diam.

Alis Jinyoung menukik. Bibir nya baru saja akan terbuka untuk mengucapkan sepatah kalimat sebelum suara yang tak asing menyapa indra pendengarannya;

" _eungh – eum... ungh... hah! Ahh!"_

Wajah Jinyoung memucat.

"Hyunjin, dimana Jihoon Hyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hyun-"

" _AHHHHH! AKH! TO – TOO DEEP! MASTER PLEASE!"_

Jinyoung segera mengacuhkan Hyunjin dan berlari mengikuti asal suara aneh yang ia yakin adalah Hyungnya.

Jinyoung membeku.

Tubuhnya bergetar.

Matanya membelalak horror.

" _ukh... ha – hancur... vagina ku hancur... hancur! Akh! Dalam!"_

" _you like it?! Tell me slut! You like it huh!? You like my cock inside your pussy huh!?"_

" _YES! YES! I LOVE YOUR COCK!"_

Jinyoung merasa kaki nya lemas. Dia hampir terjatuh jika saja sepasang tangan besar yang ia kenal sebagai milik kekasihnya, menahan tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri tegap.

"Hyunjin... hiks Hyung..."

Lagi lagi Hyunjin tidak bersuara, dan tangis Jinyoung pun pecah.

Menginterupsi kegiatan manusia lain yang juga berada disana.

Jihoon yang separuh tubuhnya terendam didalam air juga tersentak.

Kenikmatan yang barusan ia rasakan menguap. Ia mencari seseorang yang tengah menangis keras saat ini dan manik pemuda manis itu membulat.

"kalian berjanji padaku untuk merahasiakan ini dari – _UKH! AHN_!"

Woojin kembali menghentak prostatnya keras. Menumbuk daging kenyal didalam anal Jihoon dengan tempo yang gila.

Jihoon menggeleng kan kepalanya random.

Tangan mungilnya tak lagi berpegangan di bahu Woojin yang telanjang, ia memukul mukul air di sekitar nya. Ingin memberontak namun tak bisa.

"uhm! Ji – Jinyoungh... pe – pergi!"

Air mata Jihoon mengalir ketika adiknya berusaha menghampirinya namun ditahan oleh Hyunjin.

"lemme' goh – mnoh... please – mas! Ukh! Okh! Mhhhp!"

Guanlin ikut memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Jihoon.

Pemuda taiwan itu langsung menghentaknya dengan tempo yang sama cepatnya dengan Woojin.

Sementara Jihoon mendongakkan kepala karena tak sanggup menerima rasa nikmat yang diberikan Woojin dan Guanlin.

"ukh! Ahn! Hah! Jesus! Ahhhhn"

Tiba tibat Woojin dan Guanlin mengeluarkan penis mereka dari lubang Jihoon bersamaan.

Jihoon yang tiba tiba kehilangan pegangan pun terjatuh kedalam kolam renang.

"JIHOON HYUNG!"

Guanlin tertawa keras sebelum meraih tubuh Jihoon yang lemas untuk dibawa keatas, diikuti oleh Woojin yang miliknya masih menegang keras. Belum mencapai orgasme.

"siapa ini? adik Jihoon?"

Jinyoung yang tengah memberontak dalam dekapan Hyunjin menengadahkan kepala pada Minhyun yang kini tengah menatap nya intens.

"hei! Dia manis!" pemuda tampan itu berteriak antusias.

"yeah, dan kekasihnya akan melahapmu hidup hidup jika kau berani menyentuhnya barang seinchi pun" Daniel yang tengah menegak sebotol anggur sembari menyiapkan _sybian machine_ kebanggannya tertawa mengejek.

"oh, sayang sekali" Minhyun nampak kecewa "Hei Daniel, apa Jihoon akan menggunakan mesin itu lagi?"

Daniel menggeleng "bukan" pemuda berbahu lebar itu menenggak anggurnya lagi kemudian menggendikkan dagu pada Hyunjin yang masih setia mendekap Jinyoung dengan erat "bocah itu memintaku untuk memakaikannya pada adik Jihoon"

" _wow! Fantastic! So we will have two bitch here!"_

" _no._ _ **Jinyoung is mine**_ _"_

Tawa Guanlin menggelegar mendengar ucapan sinis Hyunjin.

"yeah, kau akan berfikir dua kali untuk membaginya dengan kami" pemuda taiwan itu menjambak rambut abu abu Jihoon yang nafasnya masih terengah engah "setelah melihat bagaimana serunya pertunjukan ini ketika kita bermain bersama"

Jihoon berusaha memberontak lagi.

Ia tidak peduli berapa helai rambutnya yang tercabut, ia ingin berlari pada adiknya dan memeluk Jinyoung, mengucapkan ribuan kata maaf karena sudah membohongi adiknya selama setahun belakangan.

Tapi Woojin tak membiarkan hal tersebut.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu meraih sebuah _funnel_ yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Melalui lirikan mata ia meminta Guanlin dan Minhyun untuk menahan kaki dan tangan Jihoon agar tetap mengakang.

Tanpa aba aba Woojin memasukkan _funnel_ itu kedalam lubang Jihoon.

Pemuda manis itu mengernyit, namun karena tenaganya sudah habis, ia tak sanggup memberikan perlawanan.

Minhyun dan Guanlin menaikkan posisi pinggul Jihoon, melawan gravitasi. Dengan _funnel_ mengisi lubang si manis.

"H – Hyung... hiks"

Jihoon menggeleng lemah tatkala melihat Woojin kembali dengan sebuah botol kaca berisi sperma – sama dengan empat kantung sperma hasil donor – .

Pemuda manis mengerang pelan, tangannya yang ditahan oleh Guanlin dan Minhyun terkepal.

" _eungh... ti – tidak... ja – jangan di ukh! Depan Ji – Jinyoungh!"_

Tapi Woojin seperti biasa. Acuh.

Ia menuangkan isi botol tersebut ke _funnel_ yang menancap di lubang Jihoon hingga habis tak bersisa.

Mata Jihoon berputar.

 _Penuh..._

 _Pe – penuh..._

 _Jinyoungie... melihatku dipenuhi benih laki laki..._

Jihoon memasang wajah linglung. Matanya semakin sayu. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, hanya untuk menyuarakan rintihan pelan yang tak terdengar.

Woojin menyumpal lubang Jihoon dengan sebuah _buttplug_ dengan bulu menyerupai ekor anjing di ujungnya.

Pemuda ber- _snagglethooth_ itu menyeringai.

"JIHOON HYUNG!"

Jinyoung berteriak histeris.

"Lepaskan aku Hyunjin! JIHOON HYUNG! Hiks"

Minhyun mengangkat tubuh Jihoon yang sudah tak mampu melawan dengan mudah.

Mengangkat tubuh mungil itu keudara, dengan kaki yang mengangkang lebar.

Memperlihatkan ekor anjing yang menggantung diantara sepasang kaki jenjang yang hanya mampu terkulai lemah.

"ji – jinyoungie..." rintih Jihoon.

Jinyoung menangis.

"hiks... Jihoon Hyung! Lepaskan Jihoon Hyung! Hyunjin tolong Jihoon Hyung! Hiks!..."

"oh... kau memiliki adik yang manis _baby_ " Daniel mengejek Jihoon yang wajahnya semakin pucat.

Perut pemuda manis itu menggembung seperti orang hamil.

" _say_ Jinyoung-"

Daniel melangkah mendekati Jihoon, kemudian dengan iseng memainkan ekor anjing berwarna coklat tersebut.

"-menurutmu perutnya diisi oleh sperma berapa orang?"

Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. Masih menangis.

" _well, we don't know either"_ itu suara Guanlin.

" _since we don't even care with him"_

Keempat pria dewasa itu tertawa.

Kemudian –

Tiba tiba –

Daniel menarik Buttplug itu.

" _NOOOO! NO! NO! NO! DON'T SEE ME!"_

Sperma yang sejak tadi tertahan di lubang Jihoon menyembur seperti _shower._

Menyiprat ke segala penjuru.

Bahkan ke wajah Jinyoung.

"hiks – ji- Jihoonie Hyung"

" _your brother is a whore Jinyoungie"_ Hyunjin berbisik di telinga Jinyoung.

" _you'd better accept it, because he do all of this creepy stuff for you"_

" _for me?"_

Hyunjin mengangguk.

Mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang si manis.

Kemudian menghempas tubuh kekasihnya diatas kasur yang berada didekat kolam renang.

Jinyoung menatap manik kekasihnya kosong.

" _he do it for me?"_

" _yes"_

" _can i help him?"_

Hyunjin tersenyum lembut. Memberikan kecupan manis di pelipis Jinyoung yang tak bergeming.

" _of course my dear"_

" _would you help me then?"_

Hyunjin kembali mengangguk.

Ia merasakan sepasang tangan kurus mengalung di lehernya, kemudian kaki jenjang Jinyoung yang mengakang semakin lebar. Memenjara Hyunjin dalam dekapan.

" _thank you"_ bisik si manis.

* * *

" _ukh... mhh!"_

Ini sudah pelepasan Jinyoung yang kedua.

Tubuh kurus pemuda manis itu terhentak hentak dengan lutut dan telapak tangan nya sebagai tumpuan.

Hyunjin menumbuk prostatnya dari belakang dengan hantaman yang keras dan gila.

" _akh! Ya Tuhan! Ukhmm.. ahhn.. pe – pelan Hyunjin!"_

Kepala Jinyoung berkunang kunang.

Perpaduan antara nikmat dan sakit.

Sungguh.

Hyunjin menjadikan pengalaman pertamanya seakan akan itu bukan pengalaman pertama.

Pemuda itu bermain kasar dan cepat.

" _Hyunjinh! Pelan hiks!"_

Tapi Hyunjin tak menggubris.

Tempo hentakan pemuda itu tak berkurang, dan Jinyoung hanya bisa mengerang dan terisak.

" _jangan! Ahhn! Ayah! ukh! Jangan di –hahh... didepan hannn..."_

" _Oppa Oppa Oppa!"_

manik Jinyoung berkaca kaca.

Kakaknya tengah disetubuhi dua orang di waktu yang sama

Dan ia dapat menyaksikan dengan jelas bagaimana kedua pria dewasa itu menghajar kakaknya dengan beringas.

" _ukh... hiks – Hyu uhmmmhhh –Hyung..."_

"mulutnya menganggur"

Jinyoung mendongak.

Woojin tengah menatapnya lapar dengan kejantanan yang mengacung tegak.

Ia juga dapat merasakan hantaman Hyunjin pada lubangnya semakin cepat dan dalam.

" _can i use it?"_

Jinyoung mendengar suara helaan nafas kekasihnya sebelum Hyunjin menggumankan kata _iya._ Manik hazel si manis membulat.

Ia baru saja hendak menyuarakan protes, tetapi Woojin sudah mengisinya dengan penis besar nya yang berurat.

" _umh – okh – goh... okhhhh puoh... mnohhhh"_

 _ **Hyung, apa Hyung melakukan ini setiap hari untukku?**_

Manik Jinyoung yang basah mengerling pada Hyung nya yang baru saja orgasme entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

 _ **Bagaimana Hyung merasakan ini setiap hari?**_

" _slurphhh – mnnn... hamphhhsss"_

 _ **Hyung... aku minta maaf...**_

" _Fuck! Jinyoung! You're tight! C-cum!"_

" _shit! So warm! Argh!"_

" _ukhhhhhh! Mnhhhooo"_

"uhuk uhuk uhuk! Uhuk! Hoekk!"

Jinyoung tergeletak diatas lantai marmer dengan sperma yang mengalir diantara kedua pahanya. Ia memuntahkan cairan yang tadi dikeluarkan Woojin didalam mulutnya. Tenggorokannya panas. Penis Woojin terasa pahit dan amis ketika ia dipaksa untuk menghisap benda laknat itu. benda itu terlalu besar dan tak semuanya tertelan oleh mulut mungil Jinyoung.

"Hei Hwang Hyunjin! _Sybian machine_ ini menunggu kekasih mu"

Jinyoung tak sanggup bergerak.

Ia dapat mendengar suara teriakan kakaknya yang melarang siapapun menyentuh dirinya, namun Hyunjin tetap menggendong nya dan melangkah ke sebuah alat aneh.

Hyunjin Tubuh kurus Jinyoung dibaringkan diatas kasur dengan lembut.

Mereka bertatapan sejenak.

"Menjauh dari adikku!"

 _Ah... itu Hyung._

Jinyoung mengerling pada Hyunjin yang kini tengah membelai surai coklatnya dengan lembut.

" _what will you do?"_

Hyunjin mengulas senyum tipis

" _i'll broke your mind"_ ia mengecup sekilas bibir Jinyoung, kemudian berbisik didepan bibir tipis kekasihnya _"like what they did to your brother before"_

" _like Jihoon Hyung?"_

" _yes"_

Jinyoung tersenyum lemah. Ia meraup bibir Jinyoung. Menghisap bibir atas dan bawah kekasihnya bergantian. Sementara Hyunjin memperdalam ciuman mereka sembari memainkan _nipple_ Jinyoung yang tegang.

Jinyoung merintih dalam ciuman mereka.

" _cpkh! Mwah... hah..."_

 _ **Tidak apa apa Hyung**_

" _mmh... ahn~"_

 _ **Lebih kita menikmati siksaan mereka bersama**_

* * *

" _Hyunjinie, aku pernah melihat Hyungku bersetubuh dengan Guanlin Hyung"_

" _sayang, hei –"_

" _padahal Guanlin Hyung sangat kasar, tapi kenapa Jihoon Hyung menikmatinya?"_

 _Hyunjin menghela nafas panjang, ia menarik tubuh kurus Jinyoung kedalam rengkuhannya yang hangat._

" _dia memang tidak berbohong kan?"_

 _Hyunjin mengangguk_

" _buku buku Daniel Hyung dan Woojin Hyung memang laris"_

 _Jemari besar Hyunjin memberikan usapan lembut disurai coklat kekasihnya yang menenggelamkan diri di pelukan Hyunjin_

" _tapi uang sebanyak itu tidak bisa didapatkan dalam semalam, iya kan Hyunjinie?"_

* * *

END

* * *

 _Sequel kapan kapan._

 _Aku buntu di akhir_

 _Toh udah banyak ensi nya kan dari atas kebawah :x. Temen sekosan aku malah nyetel lagu sherina, letto, yovie & nuno dkk. Dan seketika feels ku buat nulis NC lanjutan ilang :v._

 _Maafkeun kalau kurang hot, kurang panas, kurang ena._

 _Ehe_

 _Terimakasih buat temen temen di grup yang nagih dari ayam berkokok sampai ayam itu tersedak dan ngga bisa berkokok lagi._

 _Anggap saja suara kokokan ayam itu adalah desahan Jihoon dan dia tetiba disumpal mulutnya pake anunya si Guanrich /eh/_

 _Bunda, ensi nya udah jadiiii. Aku diterima jadi calon istri hajun ngga nih? Bunda dari kemaren kan butuh asupan. Nih calon mantu udah kasih yang paling ena – paling mantab – paling laknat – paling ga berfaedah._

 _Kak , spesial for you yang udah nyemangatin dan nemenin diskusi bikin ensi. Dari hal terkecil macem embrio, sampai yang paling laknat kek_ _ **funnel.**_ _Fiks, ini mah berasa ngejadiin si Jihoon bintang_ _ **KAV.**_ _Aku padamu kak, talanghae._

 _Dan temen temen yang udh nunggu aku, yang aku ngga tahu uname nya di wp apa :3. Si boncabe dkk yg kangen gue :3, dan si bandar foto laknat yang lagi skripsi._

 _Tahu deh_

 _Pokoknya anak anak PANWINK HARD SHIPPER terdabest :3_

 _Btw Kalian tahu funnel?_

 _Itu loh_

 _Yang aku nanya_

 _Itu loh_

 _ **C – O – R – O – N – G**_

 _EHEHEHEHHHEEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEH_

 _Apakah itu kamu  
apakah itu dia  
selama ini kucari tanpa henti  
yang mampu melengkapi  
lubang jihoon butuh diisi :3_

 _ **Sincerely**_ _  
'_ _ **shouharaku'**_


	2. Chapter 2

Suara erotis menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruang kantor yang berada di lantai sebelas sebuah _publishing house_ ternama di Seoul.

Ada lima orang pria disana. Empat diantara nya adalah dominan. Sementara si Manis yang prostatnya tengah dihantam dengan posisi ia berada di pangkuan salah seorang pria bertubuh jangkung, adalah seorang _submissive_ yang kelewat taat dianiaya hingga tubuhnya remuk.

Tubuhnya terlonjak pasrah. Punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada bidang berbalut kemeja berwarna biru gelap milik si dominan. Tubuhnya penuh bercak merah. Baik itu bekas _kissmark,_ tamparan, bahkan cambukan sabuk.

Tetapi si manis tetap patuh. Mengangkangkan kaki kurus nya agar tiga pemuda lain yang kejantanannya mengeras, puas menyaksikan bagaimana sebuah lubang senggama digagahi oleh penis besar nan berurat. Lubang senggama berwarna merah muda yang basah oleh air mani, Nampak seperti sebuah _cheesecake_ dengan lelehan susu kental manis berperisa vanilla yang kelihatan nikmat jika _disantap bersama_ bukan?

" _euh...! Op–Oppah!_ _ **"**_

Tubuh lansing nan berisi itu mengejang. Bergetar. Sementara dua buah penis, baik itu milik si submissive maupun si dominan menghamburkan cairan seks dengan begitu deras. Si manis melenguh merasakan perutnya yang kembung kembali di penuhi oleh susu vanilla. Kepalanya bergerak, mencari wajah tampan si dominan, meminta ciuman.

Didalam otak si manis hanya ada sebuah kata yang terus menggema

" _ **penis"**_

Berulang ulang memenuhi otaknya yang rusak. Menggeser rasionalitas. Menghapus kesadaran manusia waras.

Maka Guanlin dengan senang hati menyambut bibir ranum Jihoon dengan sebuah ciuman panas yang penuh lumatan, gairah dan saliva. Meremas remas tubuh berlemak milik Jihoon yang justru membuatnya menggemaskan serta empuk seperti sebuah _plushie_ yang nyaman dipeluk ketika mereka sedang berhubungan seks seperti sekarang. Mengirimkan rangsangan nikmat bagi Jihoon yang selalu merasakan panas dimanapun ia disentuh.

Jihoon mengerang pelan ketika Guanlin dengan sengaja menghentakkan penisnya dalam dalam. Sengaja. Agar cairan itu semakin memenuhi perut Jihoon. Kalau perlu, jika editor novel nan manis ini memiliki rahim –sampai rahimnya penuh untuk diisi sperma, hamil entah anak siapa, kemudian melahirkan banyak anak sekaligus.

 _Sounds creepy? But –this sadistic Guanlin loves it._

" _eumhh..._ _ **"**_ Itu Jihoon. Merengek manja ketika Guanlin meremas remas pinggang serta menekan perutnya. Lidah si manis terjulur. Saling menjilat dengan lidah Guanlin diluar mulut. Guanlin menghisap lidah Jihoon sesaat, sebelum ia mengobrak abrik mulut Jihoon yang terbuka hingga air liur Jihoon menghambur dan membasahi dagu serta leher si manis.

Iya. Jihoon sudah sejalang itu sampai tidak peduli akan basah menggelikan menyapa tubuh sensitifnya tatkala saliva yang ia bagi dengan Guanlin mengalir jatuh ke dada dan perut yang kini nampak menggembung seperti wanita hamil bebebapa bulan.

Suara kecupan keras mengakhiri cumbuan kedua manusia yang berkabut hasrat. Guanlin lagi lagi menghentak lubang Jihoon, menghasilkan pekikan lucu dari si _submissive_ yang diikuti oleh tawa pria pria lain yang kejantanannya sudah mengacung tegak nan keras.

Guanlin menyeringai puas. Ia mengecup sekilas bilah bibir Jihoon yang kembali menjulurkan lidah. Merindukan rasa becek tatkala bergulat lidah dengan si dominan

" _eung..._ _ **"**_

Guanlin tertawa mendengar suara rengekan yang tak ingat usia itu. tapi tak apa. Toh, di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala dua, Jihoon tetap menggemaskan seperti bocah sekolah menengah

"sudah Jihoon. _Daddy_ lapar"

Jihoon terkikik lucu. Terlihat bodoh dan dungu. Karena memang –

-Diotak park Jihoon hanya ada penis, sperma, dan pria pria yang dengan senang hati menggagahi dirinya dengan hina.

Jihoon mengerling pada tiga pemuda _horny_ yang kini menggeram. Nyaris menyerbu dirinya yang masih terkulai dalam rengkuhan tangan kurus Guanlin.

Jihoon mengejang. Membelai tubuhnya sendiri ketika rangsangan dari _pheromone_ Guanlin masih terasa. Seolah paham kalau masih ada _penis_ lain yang harus ia puaskan, Jihoon mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dengan wajah penasaran. Mematai dengan manik indahnya yang bening tatkala penis besar Guanlin yang sudah lemas keluar dari lubang anusnya yang basah, lecet, dan berlumur sperma.

" _ah! Ihihi..._ _ **"**_

Ia tertawa senang. Membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Guanlin yang dengan senang hati merengkuh pinggang si manis sembari menggigiti leher penuh noda si manis. Jalang bersurai perak itu bahkan sengaja melebarkan kedua paha sembari mengangkat pinggul. Memberikan pemandangan bak aktor film biru profesional.

Tanpa malu menunjukkan sperma yang berdesakan ingin keluar dari dalam lubang surganya yang kini tak berbeda dari vagina perempuan. Sperma itu benar benar mengalir. Seperti sebuah _fla_ diatas pudding berperisa stroberi yang manis dan legit.

Jihoon adalah stroberi nya.

Sementara _semen_ itu –adalah topping paling mahal yang tidak akan bisa ditemukan di toko toko karena hanya dimiliki oleh testis para pria.

* * *

 **Jihoon | Daniel | Woojin | Guanlin | Jinyoung | Hyunjin | Minhyun**

 **Harem! Jihoon and Jinyoung | Gangbang fanfiction | hard sex | sexual harassement**

 **I don't take any profit with this chara | childern, plese stay away**

 **Presented; ma beloved reader after a bit hiatus caused by school TT**

* * *

 _ **Do not plagiarize or remake!**_

* * *

Jinyoung menundukkan kepala. Jemari kurus pemuda manis itu meremas kain celana berwarna abu abu seragam sekolah nya yang perlahan kusut. Jinyoung menolak ajakan Jaemin dan Haechan yang mengajaknya untuk makan di kantin. Berkata ia tidak lapar padahal perutnya meraung minta diisi, sebab tadi pagi ia bangun kesiangan dan terburu buru berangkat ke sekolah.

 _Hyung_ nya juga sedang tidak bisa diharapkan karena tadi pagi ketika hendak mandi di kamar mandi utama. Jinyoung yang separuh sadar dan tidak sadar membuka pintu kamar mandi tergesa dan mendapati kakak nya itu tengah di _pepetkan_ ke dinding kaca tempat _shower_. Desahan Jihoon teredam oleh celana dalam nya sendiri, pantas ia tidak dengar. Tetapi pergerakan Woojin yang kelewat cepat dan tidak manusiawi. Serta Jihoon yang mencakar cakar dinding kaca sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan pada Jinyoung kalau pergumulan mereka panas seperti biasa.

 _Tolong garis bawahi kata seperti biasa._

Jinyoung mencakar meja pelan. Kepalanya tertelungkup diatas meja. Diantara kedua lipatan tangannya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajah bernafsunya yang merah merona dari publik. Pun memberikan tempat sandaran untuk kepalanya yang pusing dan berat karena terlalu banyak menerima stimulus dari pusat ereksinya yang ditusuk oleh _urethral sounding_. Juga prostatnya yang dihajar dengan vibrator panjang yang entah bagaimanabisa masuk seluruhnya kedalam lubang senggamanya yang sempit _._ Sensasi penuh dosa ini sukses membuat tubuhnya terlonjak beberapa kali seperti orang kejang kejang.

Jinyoung pening. Terlalu banyak rasa menakjubkan namun berlumuran akan dosa yang membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menggigit bibir agar tidak menyuarakan desahan laknat.

Benda itu terus bergetar dan menusuk dengan gerakan yang konstan. Suasana kelas yang mulai sepi –karena teman temannya kebanyakan pergi ke kantin- membuat ia dengan reflek bersandar penuh pada tembok yang dingin –Jinyoung duduk di bangku kedua paling pojok yang bersisian langsung dengan dinding kelas-. Pemuda bersurai madu itu Beberapa kali mengantukkan kepala ke meja dengan tidak sengaja ketika _titik manis_ nya ditekan.

Jinyoung sibuk meratapi bagian selatan tubuhnya yang disumbat _urethral sounding_. Memberikan nikmat sekaligus sakit serta lega di saat yang bersamaan.

Nikmat karena besi pipih itu turut bergetar dan membuatnya jantungan.

Sakit karena, _well_ –laki laki mana yang tidak akan kesakitan jika lubang penisnya disumbat oleh besi pipih yang bergetar karena sejatinya lubang kecil itu diciptakan Tuhan untuk mengeluarkan, bukan untuk diisi. Jadi tetap saja rasa menyakitkan itu ada sekalipun beberapa kali tersamarkan oleh rasa nikmat.

Kemudian, _**lega.**_ Karena dengan begitu ia tak perlu mati matian menahan diri agar tak mengeluarkan sperma dan membuat ada noda basah tercetak di celana seragamnya.

" _hah!? Uh...-kh"_

Jinyoung terlonjak.

Tiba tiba saja tempo getaran di penis karet yang mengisi lubang anusnya bertambah. Jinyoung mencakar meja kayu pelan. Tungkai kakinya yang kurus bergetar. Manik si manis basah oleh air mata lantaran nikmat tak tertahankan. Dinding anusnya diaduk. Bagian dalamnya pula. Cairan lotion bening yang berguna untuk membuatnya licin justru terasa becek. Rasa basah dan geli dari cairan kental itu memberikan afeksi lain bagi tubuh Jinyoung yang sudah merasakan prostatnya ditumbuk sejak bangun tidur. Sejak Hyunjin yang tadi malam menemaninya belajar, hingga berakhir mereka tidur satu ranjang

–memasukkan benda benda aneh tatkala ia bahkan masih terlelap

* * *

 _ **Tadi pagi**_

* * *

Jinyoung mengernyit.

Ada rasa yang aneh.

Lubang senggamanya terasa penuh dan basah. Ada suara decitan ranjang dan siulan terpukau dari seorang pria yang ia kenali sebagai suara pacarnya. Hwang Hyunjin.

Manik bulatnya yang serupa milik Jihoon mengerjap.

Namun belum sempat kesadarannya terkumpul, kepala kecilnya terbanting kekasur.

Bagaimana tidak. Prostatnya ditekan. Lama. Dengan sengaja.

Seketika manik mata Jinyoung basah. Jemari kurusnya bergerak mencakar apapun. Seprai. Batal. Bahkan ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"H – Hyunjin!" Jinyoung meraung dengan suara serak.

Ia berusaha membuka mata. Berusaha pula memfokuskan pandangan pada apa yang terjadi dibawah sana, pada lubang anusnya yang dapat ia rasa ditusuk oleh sebuah benda tumpul berbahan karet dengan ukuran yang tak biasa.

Lagi lagi ia dengar suara siulan. Tapi itu tak cukup untuk membuat fokusnya teralihkan dari sebuah sybian machine yang bergerak statis dengan tempo lambat, namun dengan tenaga **sodokan** yang sanggup membuat kewarasan Jinyoung sebagai remaja manusia yang berakal porak poranda.

 **Tergantikan oleh birahi serupa pelacur yang sedetik meminta lebih, sedetik memohon ampun, sedetik berkata ingin lagi, kemudian sedetik meminta agar ia dibunuh karena tak sanggup merasakan kenikmatan penuh dosa ini.**

"Hyunjin! Hyunjin! Hiks!"

Jinyoung tidak terfikirkan apapun. Ia baru bangun tidur. Kesadarannya masih setengah setengah dan hal pertama yang menyambutnya ketika ia dipaksa membuka mata adalah penis karet yang tengah meluluh lantahkan lubang anusnya yang kian melebar –barangkali sudah jadi elastis juga- karena terlalu sering diisi hingga ia bisa gila kapan saja. Jadi mulut Jinyoung merapalkan nama Hyunjin berkali kali. Mengabaikan tenggorokannya yang sakit karena dipaksa berteriak ketika bangun tidur.

"morning Jinyoungie"

Jinyoung merasakan sebuah kecupan lembut di kening.

Persetan.

Itu tidak berguna! Apa pacarnya tidak melihat ia sedang digagahi penis karet sekarang?

 **Oh Jinyoung yang malang.**

'Bukankah berkali kali kau disetubuhi mesin seks juga karena kekasihmu yang dungu ini?' **-Hyunjin berbisik dalam hati.**

bosan dengan reaksi Jinyoung yang hanya nampak kesetanan ketika prostatnya ditumbuk. Hyunjin menimang remote kontrol di tangan. Meletakkan telunjuk di dagu dan nampak berfikir. Sebelum menjentikkan jari dengan wajah cerah dan berbisik bahagia pada Jinyoung.

"ide bagus Jinyoungie!" Jinyoung tidak membalas. Ia meringis. Dasar gila. Jinyoung bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun selain merapalkan nama Hyunjin sejak tadi "kita harus menambah kecepatannya agar mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi padamu kan? Cerdas!"

Tak lama suara becek akibat pelumas kental nan licin yang tadi Hyunjin masukkan kedalam lubang Jinyoung, menggema dengan irama yang menjadi semakin cepat. Diiringi oleh suara pertemuan kulit dan karet yang bertabrakan.

Jinyoung jantungan.

Tapi si bungsu Park tidak sempat berteriak meminta berhenti.

"UHMPH!? HMPH? UHHMPHH!"

Karena mulutnya disumpal oleh penis Hyunjin yang tahu tahu sudah mengangkang diatas kepalanya dan memaksa Jinyoung melahap penisnya secara tiba tiba.

Jinyoung pusing. Aroma penis yang satu bulan terakhir menjadi **makanan** pokoknya tak juga membuat ia terbiasa. Amis cairan pre-cum membuatnya merasa mual. Tapi semua rasa jijik itu dibuyarkan oleh kenikmatan berlebih tatkala prostatnya ditumbuk keras dalam waktu singkat. Jika satu detik dua tumbukan, cih **–**

– **maka bisa kalian bayangkan sudah sesinting apa Jinyoung sekarang?**

Jinyoung terkulai lemas dengan tubuh bergetar acap kali prostatnya dihajar. Berusah menelan penis Hyunjin dengan benak setengah sadar. Menjilati ereksi kekasihnya dengan wajah merona dan tatapan penuh damba bak pemabuk jalanan.

 **Bagus Hwang Hyunjin**

 **Di pagi hari pun kekasihmu yang sejatinya adalah korban pelecehan seksual sudah kau buat gila.**

 **Apa nanti akan kau jual pula ia pada para lelaki dengan perut tambun, namun berkantong tebal?**

 **Seperti apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya?**

"HYUNJIN! HAH! CO –COME! NAH! COME COME COME!"

Jinyoung menjerit nyaring dengan suara yang erotis dan mulut penuh bercak sperma bekas cum Hyunjin.

Tubuhnya melengkung ke atas. Kakinya reflek mengangkang lebar. Perutnya terasa diaduk ketika tak lama kemudian **susu vanilla** kental dengan aroma seks menyembur keluar dari penis kecilnya yang memerah menyedihkan.

Nafas Jinyoung sudah putus putus seperti orang yang asma nya sudah kronis. Tersendat sendat menyedihkan, namun Hyunjin yang tak mengenal iba justru mencabut penis karet yang mengisi lubang Jinyoung begitu saja.

Mengganti barang laknat itu dengan sebuah selang berukuran kecil.

Kekasih yang Jinyoung cintai itu mengulas seringai bak orang sakit jiwa.

Serupa dengan lima pria lain yang setiap hari bergantian menggagahi kakaknya.

"ah, seharusnya aku mengiyakan ajakan Daniel Hyung sejak lama"

Kemudian Jinyoung berjengit kaget. Merasakan ada cairan yang menyembur kedalam anusnya lewat selang tipis tersebut. Susah payah Jihoon menyeret tubuhnya untuk sedikit bangkit, supaya dapat melihat sesungguhnya ia diisi dengan apa.

Dan setelahnya ia hanya bisa menahan nafas.

 **Kau bercanda?**

Hyunjin yang melihat Jinyoung nampak terpaku tatkala mendapati galon berisi cairan bening- yang entah kenapa tidak bisa dipercaya jika itu adalah air- hanya menatap Jinyoung datar, melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat Jinyoung berbaring, lalu mencengkram jemari kurus Jinyoung yang hendak mengeluarkan selang tipis tersebut dari dalam anusnya.

 **Plak!**

Hyunjin menampar jemari kurus itu dengan kasar. Kemudian ia menarik sepasang tungkai kaki tersebut untuk merapat pada sybian machine yang tengah mengalirkan **lotion** ke dalam tubuh Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Perutnya mulai terasa kembung tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Hyunjinie itu apa!? Berhenti!" Jinyoung memekik takut.

Sementara Hyunjin hanya mematai bagaimana isi galon itu perlahan lahan semakin menyusut-

"Aaaak! Hyunjinie! Hyunjinie! Hyunjinie!" racau Jinyoung sembari mencengkram erat lengan Hyunjin yang menahan tangannya agar tidak bergerak sembarangan.

"PENUH! SUDAH! GOH!"

"ah. Ok. Sudah"

Hyunjin mencabut selang tipis itu sembari mengulas senyum manis. Acuh dengan Jinyoung yang sudah terkapar diatas tempat tidur dan nyaris tidak bisa bernafas karena cairan yang tidak ia ketahui apa itu rasanya seperti memenuhi rongga tenggorokannya.

Jinyoung ingin muntah.

Dan perlakuan Hyunjin selanjutnya benar benar membuat Jinyoung berharap ia mati saja dari jauh jauh hari, agar tak usah pernah menjalin kasih dengan pemuda bermarga Hwang ini.

"Hyunjinie... hiks... ukh!"

"sst... tenang Jinyoungie. Tenang"

Hyunjin memasang buttplug di anus Jinyoung. Menyumbat cairan kental nan bening itu didalam perut si manis kemudian menggendong tubuh Jinyoung seperti bayi koala.

"UWAH! Hyun- hiks... Hyunjinie..."

Hyunjin membawa Jinyoung ke ruang tengah. Dimana Jihoon tengah terbatuk batuk, dengan Minhyun yang menyodok lubang Jihoon dengan beringas. Memperdengarkan suara becek dan suara khas manusia yang tengah bercinta menggemas keras ke penjuru ruangan.

"ah! Ahn~ umm... AYAH! uhh... ahaha... ah~ uhm janga –ke... keras!"

"ah –ah –ah!"

Jinyoung memejamkan matanya erat. menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat. Ia tidak pernah terbiasa jika dipaksa menyaksikan kakaknya diperkosa beramai ramai seperti sekarang.

Jinyoung dapat menyaksikan tubuh Jihoon dibalikkan, dan dipaksa untuk merengkuh tubuh besar Minhyun yang tak berniat mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam lubang senggama Jihoon sekalipun berniat untuk mengganti posisi. Samar samar ia melihat cairan putih merembes dari luban senggama Jihoon yang melonggar sesaat ketika Minhyun menarik penisnya hingga ujung kepala, sebelum menghentaknya dalam dalam.

"AYAH! DALAM!"

Cairan sperma itu berceceran. Semakin Minhyun menggempur kakaknya, semakin air mani itu terciprat. Becek yang terdengar semakin keras. Minhyun membawa tubuhnya berdiri dan membuat tubuh Jihoon terlonjak lucu nan erotis.

Jinyoung bisa melihat kakaknya kepayahan. Kepala Jihoon beberapa kali terbanting ke belakang lantaran tak sanggup menahan nikmat yang mendera. Ia menggigil ketika Woojin berdiri di belakang kakak nya dan membawa kakak kandung nya untuk bergulat lidah.

"umph...-cup, mwah! Ah –ah ah! Master..."

Woojin nampak menghimpit tubuh Jihoon dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Sementara Minhyun menghentikan pergerakannya. Turut membantu Woojin untuk mengangkat tubuh Jihoon. Si manis yang paham pun menumpukan kedua tangannya di bahu Minhyun. Mengeratkan rengkuhan kaki nya pada pinggang si dominan, dan menjerit tertahan dengan mata yang terbalik tatkala analnya kembali diterobos oleh satu penis lain yang sama besarnya.

"uhh... uhh..."

Jinyoung masih dapat mendengar desahan Jihoon yang lirih dan terbata bata. Sepertinya kakaknya sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga menghadapi pria pria bernafsu abadi tanpa henti semenjak pekerjaannya yang sesungguhnya diketahui oleh Jinyoung. Toh, ternyata Guanlin yang tengah melumuri dildo besar berwarna hitam dengan lotion di salah satu sofa di ruang tengah rumah mereka itu dapat bekerja sebagai editor tunggal Daniel.

Mereka memperkerjakan Jihoon hanya sebagai alibi.

Selama ini Jihoon tak ubahnya mainan seks.

Jinyoung menyaksikan sendiri kakaknya digagahi terus menerus. Nyaris tanpa istirahat. Pernah sekali Daniel itu datang membawa kawan rekan kerjanya sesama penulis, dan Jinyoung menghabiskan malamnya dengan menangis. Daniel dan kawan kawannya yang jumlahny tak berani Jinyoung hitung menyetubuhi Jihoon dengan berbagai mainan seks sembari menjelajahi ruangan yang ada di rumah mereka. Ketika ia terbangun pun _**group sex**_ itu tak juga usai.

* * *

 _Jinyoung membeku di depan pintu ketika mendapati siapa tamu yang tadi Jihoon bilang akan datang berkunjung._

 _Jauh didalam hatinya ia berharap jika kehadiran Daniel di rumah mereka malam ini murni hanya untuk membicarakan pekerjaan._

 _Manik sewarna madu miliknya mengerling pada tujuh orang pemuda lain yang berdiri di belakang Daniel yang tengah mengulas senyum terbaiknya pada Jinyoung._

" _malam Jinyoungie"_

 _Tubuh Jinyoung bergetar gugup_

" _ma –malam Daniel Hyung"_

 _Tetapi harapan hanya sebatas harapan. Ketika tamu tamu tersebut dijamu untuk makan malam bersama, Jinyoung mendapati Jihoon yang menghilang. Tapi bodohnya ia adalah tidak memperhatikan kalau dua orang tamu lain yang tadi turut datang bersama Daniel juga tidak ada._

 _Jinyoung berjalan kesana kemari untuk mencari Hyungnya dan malah mendapati Jihoon, dengan tubuh telanjang, berada di lorong yang menghubungkan dapur dan ruang tamu. Tengah mati matian menahan suaranya sementara ia dipaksa berdiri sembari digagahi dari belakang oleh pria yang Jinyoung ketahui bernama Park Jimin. Sementara pria bertubuh kekar yang bernama Jeon Jungkook menghisap ganas penis kakaknya._

 _Jihoon hanya bisa terengah engah dan berpegangan erat pada lengan berotot Jimin. Wajahnya yang memerah dan basah oleh air mata mendongak ke atas. Ketara sekali kalau Jihoon berusaha menyangkal ikmat yang ia rasakan._

' _bagaimana Jihoonie?'_

' _uh uh...'_

 _Kemudian Jinyoung memalingkan muka tatkala Jungkook beranjak untuk bangkit dari posisinya dan turut melesakkan penis besarnya kedalam lubang senggama Jihoon yang seketika menjerit kesakitan._

 _Malam harinya, pukul sembilan. Jinyoung berniat untuk membuat secangkir kopi sebagai teman belajar. tetapi begitu sampai di dapur ia menyesal memiliki niat demikian._

" _Da –daddy... no more... please! Ukh!"_

 _Hyungnya terkapar diatas meja makan yang basah oleh sperma, sementara Daniel yang sepertinya begitu menyukai filling tengah memasukkan sebotol beer kedalam anal Jihoon._

 _Esok paginya, Jinyoung sedikit bersyukur ketika ia terbangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Ia beranggapan kalau kegiatan pria pria dengan nafsu berlebihan itu sudah usai. Tetapi ketika membuka pintu kamar, lagi lagi ia mematung._

 _Kamar Jinyoung dan Jihoon memang berhadapan. Dan bisa kalian bayangkan? Pagi hari ia menemukan Hyung nya tengah dipaksa mengangkang menghadap ke pintu kamar Jinyoung dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan sperma yang sudah mengering maupun yang sudah basah._

" _G –Good Mor hah! Ahhhhhnnnn! JINYOUNGIEEE"_

 _Sperma berceceran dimana mana. Jinyoung masih ingat dengan jelas anal Jihoon diisi dengan dua buah dildo dengan diameter sepuluh sentimeter yang bergetar keras. Dan bagian dada kakaknya dipasangi nipple sucker._

 _Terlebih wajah penuh ekstasi kakaknya yang kemudian hanya mampu menatap sayu dirinya sebelum terkapar pingsan dan diseret kedalam kamar untuk digagahi didalam kamar mandi._

* * *

Sungguh.

Jihoon tak ubahnya jalang yang lubangnya selalu terisi.

Ia pun kini serupa. Meski masih hanya terbatas jalang Hwang Hyunjin yang membawa dirinya untuk berdiri.

"Hyunjinie... jangan- hiks..."

Perut Jinyoung yang menggembung seperti orang hamil diabaikan oleh Hyunjin. Pemuda tampan itu mencabut butt plug yang menyumbat anal Jinyoung, -

"Hyunjinie! Hyunjinie! Hyunjinieeee!"

-lalu ia segera melesakkan penis beruratnya kedalam anal Jinyoung yang berisi cairan lotion bening.

"apa Jinyoungie... ukh" Hyunjin menggeram sembari memeluk tubuh Jinyoung dari belakang dan mulai menggerakkan penisnya didalam anal Jinyoung. Membiarkan cairan itu berhamburan keluar ketika ia menarik penisnya keluar sebelum menyodokkannya kedalam. Jinyoung yang meraskan mual serta nikmat akibat prostat yang dihentak dengan sensasi kenyal yang menyenangkan, berusaha memberontak dengan tenaganya yang tak seberapa. Namun gagal ketika Hyunjin sengaja menekan perutnya yang menggembung seperti orang hamil.

"ho-hoek! Ukh... huh..."

 _ **Splurt...**_

Cairan itu banjir. Menguar. Mengalir dari sela sela penis Hyunjin di lubang senggama Jinyoung tatkala pemuda tampan itu mempenetrasi si manis bersurai madu yang baru mencapai usia legal di kemarin hari. Serupa dengan dirinya.

"uh –Jinyoungie! Kenapa kau.. –ukh! Ah... sempit"

Geraman Hyunjin di telinga Jinyoung membuat si bungsu Park makin berkunang kunang.

Mual yang ia rasakan tak tanggung tanggung. Isi perutnya bak diaduk oleh _mixer._ Cairan lotion didalam tubuhnya memberinya perasaan seperti baru saja menelan lendir cairan lubrikasi yang biasanya dihasilkan wanita. Namun sensasi aneh yang ganjil ketika prostatnya ditekan, dan dihantam dengan lotion yang memenuhi liang senggamanya it membuat Jinyoung mabuk. Jinyoun merasakan _kenyal_ yang aneh. Padahal sebelumnya ia sendiri pun tak pernah bisa menemukan prostatnya sendiri ketika diperintah untuk melakukan masturbasi dihadapan Hyunjin.

Manik cokelat Jinyoung berkaca kaca. Ia mual sekali.

"H-Hyunjinie... sudah... to –tolong –ah –ah –uhm..."

Kaki Jinyoung melemas seperti agar agar. Ia nyaris terjatuh jika saja pegangan Hyunjin pada perut dan lengannya tidak semakin erat.

 _Berimbas pada rasa mual, nikmat dan becek yang ia rasakan. Berputar putar memenuhi otaknya yang berusaha untuk tetap waras._

"humm... uhm...! h! Hah! Hah!"

Jinyoung mendongakkan kepala. Surai cokelat madunya turut bergerak tatkala ia menggelengkan kepala secara random.

"IH! HAH! Hyunjin –ieh..."

Hyunjin teramat menyukainya.

Ekspresi Jinyoung yang hilang akal ketika ia gagahi lubang senggamanya. Ia mencuri lihat ke bagian anal Jinyoung yang tengah ia setubuhi dan mengulas seringai senang. Mendapati bagain tubuh paling intim milik Jinyoung itu becek. Para aktris wanita di film biru yang terus menerus mengeluarkan cairan lubrikasinya sewaktu vaginanya _disodok_ oleh penis penis besar yang sarat akan nafsu. Raut penuh ekstasi Jinyoung menciptakan candu bagi Hyunjin. Manik hitamnya terkesima mendapati lubang Jinyoung yang banjir oleh cairan lotion.

Tentu saja vagina perempuan tidak akan mampu mengeluarkann cairan sedemikian banyak. Kecuali jika ia diransang dengan _aphrosidiac._

Tetapi Jinyoung dapat ia rubah menjadi _wanita_ jalang hanya dengan memnuhi lubang surga si bungsu Park dengan lotion kental yang kemarin dipesan oleh nya dan para _Tuan_ yang lain.

"omo, apa yang kau lakukan pada anak ini Hyunjin?

Itu Guanlin. Pemuda yang bertelanjang dada itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Jinyoung yang tengah digagahi dengan posisi berdiri sembari membungkuk, dengan kedua tangan yang dikekang oleh Hyunjin, menatap penuh minat pada cairan yang tertumpah ruah tatkala Hyunjin menghentak penis besar nya dengan tenaga yang tak main main.

Hyunjin menggeram pelan ketika merasakan lubang senggama Jinyoung terasa menjepitnya didalam sana.

"basah... huh- apa jangan jangan kau adalah perempuan Jinyoungie? Ukh... _jinjja... basah sekali..._ "

Hyunjin menyeringai senang. Meningkatkan tempo hantamannya pada prostat Jinyoung yang kini hanya bisa mendesah putus putus.

Guanlin tertawa kecil mendapati raut candu yang diulas oleh Hyunjin, serta kernyitan di wajah merah merona dan berpeluh milik Jinyoung. Tanpa aba aba, Guanlin melangkah mendekat dan mencengkram rahang Jinyoung.

" _umhhp! Umh... umh koh!"_

Memaksa si bungsu Park melahap kejantanannya yang mengeras ketika mendapati pemandangan luar biasa erotis yang membuatnya tak mampu menahan diri.

" _oh yea... suck it! Come one –oh! Shit! Bitch! It's Good"_ Guanlin menggeram senang. Menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Jinyoung yang tubunya terhentak hentak oleh Guanlin. Menggagahi mulut Jinyoung yang menegang di tempat dengan manik mata yang membulat samar sebelum kembali berubah menjadi sayu.

Jinyoung terlena oleh bagaimana cairan _lotion_ di bagian lubang senggama nya itu memberi sensasi basah, dan menyenangkan seperti ketika ia menuangkan sabun cair di tubuh kurusnya. Jinyoung menghisap penis Guanlin seperti kucing yang sedang menyusu.

" _ukh! Goh! Hoh!"_

Jinyoung tersedak. Guanlin beberapa kali sengaja menekan penisnya dalam dalam di mulut Jinyoung. Sementara tangan besar Hyunjin kini sudah melingkar erat dibagian pinggangnya yang kecil. Memberi tekanan yang lebih besar pada perutnya. Memasa cairan lotion itu untuk keluar semua. Membanjiri lubang senggama Jinyoung yang seolah benar benar memproduksi cairan lubrikasi alami ba wanita.

Tubuh Jinyoung bergetar hebat ketika merasakan Hyunjin menghentakkan penisnya begitu dalam. Kaki kiri Jinyoung juga sudah diangkat sehingga posis Jinyoung berdiri dengan satu kaki sementara tubuhnya agak menyamping.

Hentakan di kedua lubangnya membuat Jinyoung pusing. Suara geraman kedua dominan dan suara becek yang berasal dari bagian selatan tubuhnya memunculkan rona manis di pipi tembam Jinyoung. Tanpa sadar Jinyoung menyempitkan lubangnya ketika tiba tibat Hyunjin menekan prostatnya kuat. Menyemburkan sperma disana. Mengirim sengatan listrik pada Jinyoung yang tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Merasakan protatnya yang sensitif dan kenyal di _tembak_ oleh cairan sperma.

" _fuck..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Hayatinya sibuk di RL**_

 _ **Maapkeun :)**_

 _Btw, tadinya aku mau amuk amukan aja di chapter dua ini /or anggep aja part 2 nya. Cuman sesuatu terjadi di RL dan kind of fucked me up. Teruntuk Kak Xia dan segala ekspetasinya ttg siblings /dia jatuh cinta sam ff ini hohohoo/ maafkan aku karena malah mempublish nya sedikit begini. Padahal aku udah janji sama diri aku sendiri buat ngga akan mempublish cerita apapun sebelum sampai 10k+ dan sudah melalui tahap editing. Tapi yea,... maafkan aku yang jarang apdet dan menghilang sampai ratusan tahun ini. kuterima hujatan kalian di kolom komentar dengan dada selapang stadion gelora bungkarno :)_

 _Part 3 nya menyusul ntah kapan :)_

 _And Good news buat kalian para pecinta yadong /G /aing sendiri maksudnya /G. Works ini_ _ **MUNGKIN**_ _bakal aku jadiin semacam sex diary of the siblings gitu. Kalau yang mau lebih enak dan sudah tertata ini itu nya bisa dilihat di ffn :) soalnya kalau di wattpad aku publish nya di wanna one oneshoot collection sih :)_

 _So thats all_

 _/kapan aku bertaubat?_

 _Sekian_

 _/edisi hendak menghilang dari dunia per ff an sampai RL normal kembali :3_

* * *

 _ **Salam penuh cinta dari Istrinya Damian Wayne**_

 _ **-shouharaku**_


End file.
